The Rise Of Bardock: A New Legacy
by HeroMadero
Summary: Bardock, a Saiyan warrior on Planet Vegeta, has a unusual ability: he can, at ill timed events, see the future through visions. When one fateful vision shows his defeat at the hands of Frieza, Bardock escapes the planet and goes to Earth with his son to train and one day meet Frieza on the battlefield. What adventures will they have in the meantime? Only time will tell. Rated T.
1. Visions

A/N: Hi, and welcome to my first fic! I'm so happy lol. Read and review please! The story will gradually improve every time.

On to the story!

* * *

When he awoke from his unconscious state, Bardock knew the visions were true.

Bardock tried shoving them off as distractions, a punishment from that Kanassan, Toolo, for bringing about the destruction of his people. But he finally knew the truth.

Frieza was going to destroy Planet Vegeta.

Bardock fought valiantly against Dodoria and his elites, the ones that slaughtered his team, his family, but fell at the hands of Dodoria himself after a Super Mouth Blast ravaged his body.

The stupid pink blob left him for dead.

Damn that Dodoria, he thought. "The only good to come out of this is a zenkai boost", he muttered. In pain he sat up. The memories of his best friend, Tora, came flooding back. He remembered holding his friend as the life in his eyes vanished. His face burned with rage.

"I will not let my people suffer!" shouted Bardock. "I am coming for you Frieza!"

He hobbled off to find an Attack Ball he could escape in.

When Bardock found a pod, he entered coordinates for Planet Vegeta. As his eyes closed he said, "Kakarot, please be safe."

* * *

Meanwhile, Frieza had begun his plans for the destruction of Planet Vegeta. He sat in his hoverchair in his spaceship with Zarbon and Dodoria by his side. They were facing the window showing the beauty of Planet Vegeta. However, the three evildoers were discussing its destruction. "I guarantee you," said the Arcosian emperor, "There will be beautiful fireworks." They laughed. "When all the Saiyans are gathered up it will be easy to annihilate those monkeys!" he cackled. "Like shooting fish in a barrel!"

"Frieza!" a soldier said busting through the door.

Frieza turned around and shot a precise Death Beam through the foot soldier's head.

"That's Lord Frieza, scum." he replied.

Another soldier came running in and after seeing the other one's fate, bows on one knee before addressing the fearful ruler."Lord Frieza," he fearfully stated, "King Vegeta and his elites are killing our guards! He said he wants to fight you!"

"Let me see him." Frieza intoned.

The soldier screamed. King Vegeta had arrived and shot a ki blast at the soldier killing him instantly. The king smiled. Then he along with his guards, stepped into the throne room.

"I am sick of these rumors Frieza!" yelled King Vegeta. I am here to take back my throne and my son!"

With that, he swung a punch toward his Arcosian ruler. Frieza simply dipped his head to the side, before thudding a a fatal punch to the Saiyan king's jaw.

As King Vegeta's limp body fell to the ground, Frieza laughed sadistically.

"Long live the King!" he said.

The King's elites stood horrified. Frieza proceeded to kill them all. After the sounds of screaming died down, Frieza relaxed.

"Now, onto the destruction of Planet Vegeta." he said.

* * *

When Bardock finally landed on the doomed planet he rushed to find his family. He needed all the Saiyan survivors to escape before he prepared his final stand against Frieza. He already knew that Kakarot was sent off a week in advance, that Raditz was on a mission with the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, but he didn't know where Gine was. She was off working off at the meat factory probably but he didn't encounter her. He rushed in a frenzy, bloodied and screaming and another Saiyan named Olani stopped him and told him he was making a scene.

Bardock finally looked around. He was in a pub where several patrons were relaxing before their next mission. Bardock calmed down enough to talk to Olani.

"Fri- Frieza, he's going to destroy this planet! You have to believe me!"

"Calm down Bardock, before you talk, we need to get you cleaned up." Olani replied.

He led the shaking Bardock to a nearby hospital and ordered a scientist to get him in a rejuvenation tank _now_. After the scientist hurriedly got the third class Saiyan into a tank he finally calmed down all the way.

Olani _had_ heard some strange rumors about the Frost Demon but never to this extent. He wondered if Frieza had the power to destroy the large planet _by himself._

He was going to have a serious talk when Bardock was healed.

* * *

Raditz wondered why Lord Frieza had called all Saiyans back to the planet. He tried convincing Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince, that Frieza would probably kill them once they got back for _blatantly_ disobeying orders but Vegeta told him he didn't care about what that lizard face wanted, they were going to _complete_ their mission regardless of the consequences.

Raditz hoped that it didn't mean death.

Nappa, the Saiyan general, tried getting Vegeta to see the light too, but to no avail.

"I don't sense any more power levels Vegeta," Raditz said.

"Cause I am stronger and better than both of you combined." answered the Prince.

Nappa and Raditz grumbled.

"If I get killed," Nappa began gruffly, "I'm blaming you,Vegeta."

Vegeta just laughed.

"Come on, _I_ sense more power levels." Vegeta said.

They flew off.

* * *

 _Beep, Beep_ , the alarm to open the pod tank sounded as a worried looking Olani peered in. The palm haired Saiyan warrior opened his eyes, looked around for a minute before yelling,

"Frieza!"

Olani shushed Bardock by putting a hand over his mouth.

Bardock looked at Olani. He was tall, taller than him, around General Nappa's height. He had black hair and it was in the form of a mohawk curling to his forehead. He had standard Saiyan armor and his boots had a star pinned on the sides. His complexion was almost peachy and he had a gentle voice, but also had a commanding air around him. Because he conquered so many planets, he had his own special team like Bardock. Unlike Bardock he was a Second Class warrior and ranked above him.

"You should feel better now Bardock, I got you into a healing tank. Your wounds are all gone." Olani paused. "How did you get those wounds?"

Bardock struggled to compose himself as he got out of the tank. He found a seat and recounted his story from finding his best friend in critical condition to running around the streets in a frenzy. He also told about his ability, how he got it, and the visions he was experiencing. He told the older Saiyan about his misgiving with Frieza, and how he was going to resolve them.

"Woah. I've heard rumors about this… plan of Frieza's, but nothing was ever confirmed."

"That's why he called all the Saiyans back!" Bardock yelled. "He is planning to kill all of us in one fell swoop so he won't have to hire bounty hunters or chase us down to the last one!"

"Well, I don't agree that that's the reason, but it does seem suspicious." Olani finished. "And I do know that is stupid to challenge Frieza one on one _right now_. What I do suggest is, get off the planet _now_ and go to a neighboring planet, hide out for a while then come back to see if you were… hallucinating or not. Plus if you fear that destruction _will_ happen, you should escape like Turles did and try to train to Frieza's level. Or you can come to your senses and stay."

Bardock glared angrily at Olani and said, "So you don't think I'm telling the truth? I just poured my heart out and presented evidence but you _still_ don't believe me!"

Olani shrugged. "Hey, I'm not saying that, I just need _more_ evidence. Sorry Bardock."

Bardock slumped in defeat. "I thought... I trusted you. I thou-" the palm haired Saiyan fainted and hit the ground.

The last thing Bardock heard before drifting to another vision, was Olani calling his name.

* * *

Frieza smiled. The Icejin killed a king and kidnapped a prince. The icing on the cake would be to personally destroy a planet and watch the fireworks.

"Zarbon!" called Frieza. "You and Dodoria come in soon! Don't forget the popcorn and wine! Wouldn't want to miss the show!"

Zarbon chuckled.

"Yes Lord Frieza."

* * *

Bardock drifted to another vision.

In this vision, he saw himself giving a speech, challenging Frieza as the icejin sat in his hoverchair smirking. The real Bardock tried moving but he couldn't, he was frozen in place. He tried talking but his voice carried no sound. His eyes were glued to the scene.

"We are sick and tired of working for you Frieza!" yelled Bardock, tears streaming down his face. "WE ARE DONE!" the Saiyan finished. Frieza sat uninterested. The real Bardock could only gasp as his eyes saw what happened next.

"This is the opportunity to change Planet Vegeta's fate, my own fate, to change Kakarot's fate… AND YOURS TOO!"

The vision of Bardock charged his ultimate attack, the Final Spirit Cannon.

"HERE, HAVE IT!" the vision of Bardock screamed as he flung the azure ball up to the Arcosian.

Bardock gasped again as he saw the bright blue attack fly towards Frieza… But then he gawked in astonishment when he saw Frieza laugh sadistically and charge up the _biggest_ ball of fiery flames growing to almost the size of Planet Vegeta.

The Supernova swallowed the last resort. The vision Bardock gasped when he saw his final attack dissolve into the flames. "But… that was my- my strongest attack!" he stuttered.

"GOODBYE FILTHY SAIYANS!" laughed Frieza. He moved his index finger forward and the ball of doom hit Bardock and all of Frieza's loyal henchmen.

Tears fell down the real Bardock's face. He wanted to close his eyes, turn away but he couldn't.

He saw the ball continue unrestricted, to the surface of the beautiful planet. Then he heard the laughter of Frieza over all the screams.

"I told you Zarbon and Dodoria, there were going to be some _beautiful_ fireworks." Frieza said as he ascended up to his spaceship again.

"Now, watch the encore."

There was one final _boom_ , and Planet Vegeta was no more.

* * *

"BARDOCK!" "WAKE UP" were the first words he heard upon waking from his terrifying vision. Olani stood over him with a bucket, water dripping onto his face. He was in a pool.

"I tried everything I could," began Olani, "It was the last resort."

 _Last resort._

Bardock finally came to terms that he _could not_ kill Frieza, not now. He tried convincing everyone but no one will listen. His best bet would to get the hell of this planet before he met his grisly fate.

He could go to the place where he sent his son and train for the day he would best the Arcosian in battle.

"Thanks, for everything Olani but I need to get off this planet. I had another vision, this time encountering _Frieza_ ," Bardock spoke his name with venom. "I- I am no match for him. I will go where I sent my son and hopefully Raditz and Gine will be somewhere safe." he finished.

"Ok… Bardock, if you say so." said the elder Saiyan.

"I will need a ship or pod… any chance of knowing where one is?" questioned Bardock.

"Well, you did crash here in one but it's kind of damaged." said Olani. "How about this, you take my pod since you are leaving and I keep yours and repair it?"

"Thanks Olani, you're the best." said Bardock.

Olani showed Bardock his ship and the low class warrior hopped in.

"If what you say is true… I'll see you in heaven Bardock." Olani said.

Bardock got choked up at that.

"Thanks… for everything." Bardock said truthfully.

Olani closed the pod door and waved.

The Attack Ball slowly rose into the sky. Bardock flashed a trademark smile before shooting off toward the main city. He had to find Gine.

* * *

Power Levels

Bardock - 10,000 (12,000 Post Zenkai)

Dodoria - 20,000

Zarbon - 22,000

Frieza - 250,000 (300,000 charging Supernova)

Olani - 13,500

King Vegeta - 15,000

Vegeta - 16,000

Nappa - 6,000

Raditz - 1,000

A/N: Thanks guys for checking out this story! This is HeroMadero and RedDragonforce 1 thanks for reading! And please, please, please review! Story gradually improving.


	2. Countdown To Planet Vegeta's Destruction

A/N: Hey guys! So quick update. I will TRY to get a new chapter up every week, if I'm not busy with school and work.

Also, i'm sad… I see a blank review page! PLEASE leave a review: they make me feel all fuzzy and warm inside. So anyway here is Chapter Two!

Race Against Time! Countdown To Planet Vegeta's Destruction!

* * *

Bardock raced towards the city inside Olani's PTO pod and prayed that Gine was around. He wanted to get off the planet soon but he wanted his wife with him.

Calm down Bardock, he thought to himself. Don't act irrational, that's just going to draw attention and get yourself killed.

Bardock landed at the meat packing company, Quza, and ran to the door. The manager of the place, a big burly elite Saiyan, reminiscent of General Nappa named Uri, was knocked down by the crazed third class warrior on a mission.

"Where is Gine!" he yelled.

"In the break room! Damn Bardock!" his superior said.

Bardock didn't even listen. He ran to the break room and saw Gine, sipping some coffee.

He stopped and paused for a moment. Gine had typical Saiyan features: Her face, though relaxing looked determined, her soft brown eyes glittered for a moment upon seeing Bardock before returning to a steely gaze. Her tail waved lazily behind her then wrapped itself around her waist. She was shorter than Bardock, around Prince Vegeta's height. She never got mad: she was too gentle. Kakarot had carried her genes, Bardock thought.

"Gine! It's urgent honey, we need to get off this planet _now!_ "

Gine looked up in alarm. "Its...time?"

Bardock nodded urgently. "Yes. Now come on!"

They had already discussed this before, the possibility to get off this planet. Gine discovered a loophole: "What if they find us by our scouters?"

The ever resourceful Bardock told her that he had picked up the ability to sense energy while fighting on another planet. They wouldn't need any scouters. Once on Earth, they would crush their scouters and destroy any recognizable features of the PTO.

Gine sighed. "I never knew… we would ever have to leave this planet. Our friends, family. The Saiyans." She started to tear up.

"You've got to snap out of it Gine! I tried warning everyone; no one listened! We have to leave!"

Bardock walked briskly forward, Gine following.

"What about Raditz?"

Bardock stopped. Then he sighed. "Raditz is with Prince Vegeta's Elite squad, Frieza will want to keep them."

Uri, walked up to the pair and said, "Where are you going? Taking an early leave? Vacation? You have to fill out a form you know!"

"In a few hours, _there will be no forms."_ Bardock said cryptically.

Gine burst into tears.

"Is he abusing you honey?" asked Uri looking at Gine. "I can take care of him," he growled at Bardock.

Bardock, filled with rage, jumped at Uri, startling the older Saiyan. He swung a punch at Uri's gut, then as Uri was bent over in immense pain, the palm haired saiyan kicked his chin upward and the Nappa-esque man dropped to the floor.

As a bit of blood came out Uri's mouth, Bardock stepped on his chest.

"Don't _ever_ make that notion to my wife _ever_ again. Do I make myself clear?"

Uri nodded as fast as he could.

"Good." Bardock stepped off and the big man sighed in relief.

"Come on honey, let's go." Bardock muttered as he and his wife tan toward the exit signs.

Uri got up on one knee then stood up to his full height. He noticed he had the entire workplace watching the embarrassing encounter and growled at them.

"What are you lazy, nosy, good for nothing monkeys doing?" he yelled. "Get back to work!"

The scared employees ran in different directions, scrambling to their assigned jobs before their boss gave them pink slips.

* * *

Bardock guided Gine into her pod. "Are you positive Bardock?" She said.

He nodded sadly. "Yes Gine."

Gine suddenly opened her mouth wide and made gasping sounds.

"What is is Gine? Please tell me!"

Gine wordlessly pointed into the sky. So it is true, she thought. Frieza was really plotting our demise.

Bardock slowly looked up. Then he gasped himself.

Frieza's spaceship sat in the atmosphere above Planet Vegeta. The ship seemed to leer at their attempt at escape.

Bardock shut Gine's pod shut and motioned a shaky thumbs up. He raced to his own pod and sent a prayer up to the forces that be. Please let us make it.

The two PTO pods hovered in the air for a brief second, before erupting in a white light and shooting toward the night sky.

* * *

Frieza sat in his hoverchair watching the surface of Planet Vegeta through his gigantic window.

"What is that Sire?"

Zarbon appeared at his side almost startling Frieza.

Two objects, microscopic from his high view up, flew near the surface of the planet before taking off and rising above the atmosphere then shooting out of sight.

"Probably some space rocks or something." The Arcosian said drowsily. He must have drank too much wine too early.

Zarbon shrugged it off. If Frieza didn't care, why should he?

"Lord, I have received word that Vegeta and his elites have refused the order to return to the planet."

Now alert, Frieza growled and smiled at the same time.

"Yes, Zarbon I know." he turned around. "This is a blessing and a curse at the same time,"

The Icejin continued. "Blessing, because we can have 3 Saiyans left to do our bidding, purging planets, doing stuff our regular soldiers can't. Curse, because I wanted ALL Saiyan _exterminated."_ he finished.

"Vegeta was always arrogant and defiant, " said Zarbon. "Maybe you should punish him when he gets back."

"No, that would seem extremely suspicious. I call him back for no reason at all and his planet blows up the same day. Vegeta is too smart for that." Frieza said thoughtfully.

"I can't punish him- yet." The youngest Cold said. "If I have to sic Dodoria on him when he's alone- he'll put up a fight but won't win."

Zarbon smiled. It was times like these that he _loved_ working for Frieza.

"Yes Sire." the male beauty said.

* * *

"I'm pretty sure that we are done here Vegeta," Nappa mumbled. "There is _no one_ on the planet left!"

"Don't you get it you imbeciles!" Vegeta struggled to compose himself. "I heard some rumors about Frieza, that's why I wasted time on this planet!"

Nappa and Raditz were shocked. "Wha- What do you mean Vegeta?" Raditz questioned fearfully.

"I see why Frieza called us back: he wants to kill us all!" the Prince said. "I felt my father's ki drop to nothing, Frieza must be putting his plans in motion!"

Are you _sure_ Vegeta?" Nappa questioned. "It was probably the rambling of some drunk third class Saiyan trash."

"Hey!" yelled Raditz, hurt.

"Hey no offense bud, just for demonstration purposes, calm down." the elite warrior said.

Vegeta finished his thoughts.

I'm positive. We have all seen how sadistic Frieza is, and this _can't_ be a coincidence! I've heard that he wants to destroy us all: I don't know how or why, but we are already too late!"

Vegeta felt tears leak out his eyes. But no one ever saw it because he flared his ki, disguised as a show of emotion.

The prideful Prince grabbed his comrades by the shoulders. "We better start heading back, we will probably get killed anyway." he mumbled.

The three Saiyans nodded solemnly. They went to the elite PTO pods and prepared to take off toward the doomed planet they called home.


	3. Planet Earth? A New Planet Approaches!

A/N: Hey guys! So I have to apologize, I haven't updated this story for almost 2 weeks! Wowza. So yeah. Anywho, I have a special shout-out to my FIRST reviewer, "That-Typo-Was-Intentional!" Not only did he/she give me the review I so desperately wanted, but I was also given a suggestion on how this story should progress which you are reading right now! So many thanks their way! I wanted to get this story up by Christmas but had to settle for Saturday or Sunday. So here you go!

Planet Earth? A New Planet Approaches!

 _Approaching Destination. Time to land, 10 minutes._

Bardock slowly woke up. He had been drifting in and out of sleep for the last year. Wait, last year?

 _Time traveled: 391 days. Sleep gas disabled._

Bardock felt extremely cramped and wanted to bust out of his blasted PTO pod. Unfortunately, he was too far from the destination and would quickly die in the bowels of space.

"Bardock?" The sound of Gine's voice over the loudspeaker temporarily made him perk up but only temporarily.

He gruffly responded. "Yeah Gine, just peachy over here… cramped in a tight pod, Frieza is alive, you know. Everything that makes my life miserable."

He knew that his wife was just checking up on him, and her life was just as miserable, but he wanted to feel selfish in that moment.

Gine paused. "Well, Bardock at least we're alive. We have much to be thankful for."

Bardock shifted in his pod. "Hopefully we find Kakarot. Just look for the biggest power level on this planet and boom, we got him."

Gine sighed. She was hoping to talk to her mate a little more but he was keeping to himself and in a bad way. She was going to have to wait until they reached Earth.

 _Approaching Destination: Earth,_ the pod computer said. _Estimated time remaining:_ 7 minutes.

Bardock took this prompt to look out his PTO pod window and observe the planet before his arrival. He got a big shock.

The ever growing planet in his window was not perfectly round, rather squished at the top and bottom. The skies were a gloomy red, and gray ominous clouds lined the sky. Orbiting the menacing planet were two moons, both white small lumps. The planet was about 2 times the size of Planet Earth and blocked a decent portion of space in Bardock's window.

"Oh hell no!" Bardock yelled. "This wasn't in the brochure!"

Gine suppressed a gasp of alarm. This didn't look like Earth! Either the planet turned into a wasteland or something, or the PTO pods went off course. But the PTO pods _never_ went off course. There was a mistake… Or someone rigged the pods to do this.

"Do you- Do you think Frieza did this?" Gine stuttered. "Did he rig all escaping pods to malfunction?"

Bardock nearly screamed. If Frieza really did this, it was all over…

 _Time to arrival: 3 minutes._ The pods began to slow as they entered the foreign planet's atmosphere. The inside of the planet looked even worse. There were war-torn cities, distant screaming, all kinds of chaos. The place's stench leaked through the supposedly leak-proof windows and made Bardock and Gine gag and hack violently.

"What is- *cough*- this blasted place?" Gine said, clutching her throat.

"Where Saiyans go to die." answered her husband.

Gine fought to keep an optimistic outlook, but her efforts were waning fast.

She just sighed.

 _Landing thrusters enabled. Preparing to land._

Invisible thrusters shot out slowing the descent noticeably.

Bardock looked at his loudspeaker and then shifted to look outside again.

There was a slow growing crowd of people gathering below the pods. He couldn't see their faces clearly but would soon. He just hoped that they were a friendly race. He could probably handle them with his generous 12,500 power level but there could be the abnormal being with a massive power level like… Frieza.

The palm haired Saiyan shuddered. But, if there was someone like that, why didn't he feel it?

The pods abruptly sped up and slammed into the ground creating small craters. Another malfunction, thought Bardock wincing from the shock and pain.

"Gine, are you OK"? asked Bardock.

When there was no immediate response, Bardock stiffened. "Gine?"

"Yeah Bardock," said his mate. "I was knocked for a loop I guess. But no permanent brain damage I hope." she chuckled. "Let's meet our… friends before they get too curious."

Bardock frowned. The pod doors were stuck. "Gine, we have a problem."

"Yeah I know," said the last female Saiyan. "I keep pressing the door button but…It's not working."

Bardock thought for a minute. Then he snapped his fingers. "Flare your aura honey!"

He powered up briefly and the door slowly crept outward. He gave a final yell and blasted out of his PTO pod, the door flying high in the air and the remains scattered around himself. He looked and saw Gine looking at him her mouth open, along with all the now frightened inhabitants of the planet.

In her pod, Gine tried desperately to power up, to at least flare her aura but kept failing. She hadn't been fighting for almost 2 years now and she was having trouble maintaining her aura.

When she was angry though, really angry, she could _always_ manage it.

A/N:(Think Gohan from Revival of F or DBZ Super)

She gave up and beckoned her husband to her in front of all of the natives. Bardock smirked and walked to Gine's pod before punching a clean hole through the pod door. The natives seemed even _more_ scared and some crept out of the circle before running to their villages.

Gine climbed out and and stood with her husband and they both looked at the native population.

Bardock had sensed fear from some of them and hoped he wouldn't screw up this meeting.

Upon closer inspection, the pair of Saiyans determined that these were a humanoid species with no tail but had a tailish object protruding from behind their long hair. They had blue bodies and pointed ears along with big yellowish eyes. They were _way_ taller than the Saiyans, the smallest ones, hiding behind the bigger and more menacing ones -Bardock guessed them to be children- were about General Nappa's height. They also had strange markings on their foreheads and little dots surrounding their faces.

Bardock figured that he and Gine were as weird looking as they were to him. Bardock tried speaking to them.

"Um, Hello," he paused. "Do you speak uh, English?"

The humanoid who emerged to the front seemed to be the leader. It spoke like one too.

"Yes, we do speak English. We learned from our many travels. My name is Ket'is and I am the leader of this… village. We are Aloini. What is your name?"

Bardock smirked again. While he was talking he sensed all of the known power levels. He could take all of them single-handedly. The strongest one, Ket'is, was around Gine's power level, about 3,000. But he realized, that meant Kakarot was not there.

"My name is Bardock. I am a Saiyan warrior… exiled off of my home planet." he finished.

"We are looking for shelter, a place to stay for a week or two."

Ket'is's smile faded a little. "I have heard of you Saiyans."

Bardock stopped smirking.

"I heard that you go around killing, or should I say 'purging' planets of all of its inhabitants, and then selling the empty planets to a- a 'Frieza'. You lie and say that you only need a place to stay but you betray us by murdering our people in cold blood! How dare you!" The leader got into a battle stance and growled. "You will kill my race over my dead body!"

Ket'is jumped in the air toward Bardock and threw a lightning fast punch that rocked the Saiyan. As Bardock stumbled, the blue skinned humanoid acted on the element of surprise and finished his brief attack with a knee to the gut before roundhouse kicking Bardock away.

Bardock was sure he had screwed up by announcing his origins, and he jumped to his feet before he was attacked again. The Aloni stood before him ready for any counter-attack. But none came.

"Look, I know that the word 'Saiyans' carry a bad connotation. But you need to look past that right now. Please."

Bardock was afraid that Ket'is would think that lowering his guard was a trick. The Aloni grudgingly relaxed.

"The 'Frieza' you talked about earlier, well I have a story to tell." the Saiyan confided.

The Alonians listened to Bardock tell about his experiences with the Frost Demon known as Frieza and how he got to their planet from beginning to end. At the end some held respect for the Saiyan leaving his old lifestyle and some had tears in their eyes.

Bardock himself got emotional when he talked about the ambush on his… family. He talked about holding Tora until the life vanished from his eyes. He told of the reason Saiyans purged, he told of the horrors of the Icejin that ruled with an iron fist and what would happen to those who disobeyed his orders.

In turn, Ket'is told stories of a giant evil creature, dark and scaly, with several spikes protruding from its back, that whenever there was a thunderstorm, would rise from a black abyss and terrorize the neighboring villages. Ket'is had seen it twice, once in his mother's arms, as she and his father ran from the pile of debris that was their home. The second time he had seen it, he was the newly appointed chief of his village and had ventured outside one stormy night and he had seen it in the distance breaking down skyscrapers and destroying a whole city. He vowed that he would see it's death one way or another before it saw _his_ death.

Bardock spoke calmly. "Where is this beast?"

The Aloni pointed his finger to a hulking figure in the distance. "It has killed almost all of our best warriors and destroyed several cities. We don't know what to do. We have tried everything."

"Have you tried me?" Bardock smirked. "Tell you what. We somehow kill that beast, you give us a place to stay for a few weeks. Deal?"

The Aloni shook his head excitedly. "We will build statues of you."

Bardock and Gine smiled. He had somehow wormed his way through this one.

"Please bring Vegeta and his monkeys in here Zarbon," said the Arcosian lord. Frieza could hardly contain his excitement. He had finally gotten rid of of those pesky Saiyans! Now he could keep these three monkeys as personal pets to do his bidding. Oh what fun!

Hours earlier he had cackled in glee as he heard the Saiyan general Olani tearfully tell of what another Saiyan, Bardock had said about him, that he was going to kill all of the Saiyans and how he should had listened to what he said.

"You monkeys never listen! That's why you are going to die now!" Frieza chuckled. "He told you the truth. I _am_ eliminating all Saiyans today!"

And faster than Olani could count to five, The evil Icejin had created a Supernova and there was nothing he could do. "Bye bye now!" Frieza's laughs grew even more louder.

Then he released it.

Frieza drifted out of the daydream with an ugly smile on his face. Just in time too, because the last three Saiyans appeared before him.

"Yes, Vegeta, you may have heard the bad news?" Frieza saw Vegeta's glare turn deadly. He suppressed a giggle. "I am _so_ sorry."

Vegeta growled. He didn't want to alert the evil emperor about his suspicions but he was rubbing it in his face.

Nappa and Raditz stood before Frieza visibly angry. They thought Vegeta was playing tricks on them but the saw the truth now. Raditz felt ashamed to have ever disbelieved Vegeta. Yeah, sometimes he hated his prince's guts, but he felt that much closer to him now that there was a common enemy who took their old lives away. He especially felt sorry for Vegeta. The poor guy was on his way to being King: now he is the prince of a dead race.

The Arcosian continued. "It appears an asteroid or something gigantic hit your planet, Planet Vegeta. Thank _goodness_ you were away. I would hate to ever hear something bad happened to my precious little Saiyan."

Vegeta growled again. He was not little! How dare he! The gravity just pushed on him harder than everyone else.

"Well, that's over," said Frieza. You have a new mission to the planet Jerion. You know what to do. You leave tomorrow. Bye now."

He cut it off so quickly, thought Nappa. Our whole race is gone and he doesn't care? We don't get any time to recoup?

Zarbon ushered them to the Saiyan quarters. The green skinned male beauty was laughing all the way. He winked maliciously at the three Saiyans before closing the door.

"Damn you Frieza! Why did you do this to us?" lamented Raditz.

"Shut your mouth before Zarbon tells!" hissed the Saiyan Prince.

"I am sick of Frieza! Why must we follow his rules!" the long haired Saiyan continued.

"We are the last of our people Raditz. We will uprise against Frieza soon. He is not safe from us. Let him think we don't know about his blasted deed. We will punish him." The prince paused.

"But first we need to get stronger."

A/N: So yeah. There you go. Also, a little game. If anyone can guess what movie or species I based the Aloni off of, YOU GET A SHOUT OUT! And a bonus: tell me the monster who terrorized the Aloni and you get a shout-out too! Lol, don't forget to review so we can start in-story Q&A's! Thanks guys!

HeroMadero and RedDragonForce1 (RDF1)


	4. A New Child Arrives To Earth!

Ok guys, so I totally forgot about DISCLAIMERS! Well, duh. So ok here goes:

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, FUJI TV, and Akira Toriyama. I only own my occ characters. Thanks!

"I'll Name You Son Goku!" A New Child Arrives!

 _Two Years Earlier_

When the white space pod plummeted toward the ground one ordinary day, Gohan thought nothing could get worse.

The elderly man who lived on Mount Paozu, woke up at 6:30 sharp to start his daily exercise and go for an early morning jog. Despite being a ninety year-old man, he was a very physically fit person and prided himself on being able to spar with others 60 to 70 years his junior.

Gohan had small black orbs for eyes, and a contrasting white, long mustache. He wore an orange martial arts sleeveless jacket, over a simple longsleeve black turtleneck. He also wore a green hat with a white ball at the top. He also carried a large cylinder wicker basket on his back to carry food and other objects. He was short and stubby, only about 5'2 in total height with his shoes on.

So this morning as he jogged around some bushes filled with grapes and came to an opening in a great field, he noticed something streaking from the sky. He peered upwards at the speeding object, and upon closer inspection, realized he was looking at some sort of alien ship.

While Gohan was curious, he wasn't suicidal, and stepped back in between the bushes. If this was an alien, he didn't want to stand alone, but if it were harmless he didn't want to rustle up the town sheriffs.

He waited.

With a crash that even Gohan was unprepared for, the alien ship finally touched down.

Gohan uncovered his eyes too early as remaining dust and dirt spoiled his vision. It took him a full twenty more seconds to open his eyes again. When he did he couldn't believe them.

Written on the side of the space pod was written in bold, manufactured handwriting: **Property Of Lord Frieza: If found, Please call,** then the numbers scrawled off scratched and scraped.

Over the manufacture sign read "Planet Trade Organization" and had a symbol Gohan guessed represented it.

Then the pod opened.

Inside, was a young alien, who looked surprisingly humanoid. The alien was sleeping soundly, a brown fuzzy tail waving behind him, contrasting his peachy skin. It had black, wild hair, sprouting everywhere from his head. It was naked and carried no clothing in the ship beside it.

Gohan looked for a moment and determined that the alien was male. Also surprisingly, the alien had body parts compatible with humans.

Presently, the baby boy began crying aloud. Gohan started toward the alien but stopped. What if it were dangerous? Then he laughed. Babies weren't dangerous! He carefully picked up the baby from the smouldering wreck and examined it. The baby opened his eyes gingerly and peered at the old man.

Then all of a sudden, he started laughing! The baby started laughing and giggling at the elderly martial artist. It warmed the old man's heart. He never had someone to have in his life and someone sent him a baby boy! And a stinky one at that.

The alien sheepishly looked at Gohan and resumed laughing. Gohan shook his head. He found some nearby leaves and cleaned up the mess. He hoped no one saw him.

"C'mon kiddo, let's get you something to eat, OK bud?"

The little boy laughed and seemed to nod his head. Gohan thought for a moment. He couldn't call him kiddo forever though right?

"Hmmm," thought the old fighter. "How about I call you…" The baby boy looked up expectantly.

"Goku." Instantly, the little alien clapped and giggled again. It was like the name was chosen by him. Gohan picked him up once more and placed him inside his wicker basket. "I bet you are hungry from all that flying huh?"

"Goku", giggled and rummaged inside Gohan's basket for food.

"I see you found my berries young one," said the old master. "Eat up."

Goku popped out the basket with berries all over his mouth.

Gohan chuckled to himself. But he was also worried. Who would abandon this child? Or worse, what if this child was a part of an alien invasion?

He looked up into the sky again. There didn't seem to be anything fishy. He hoped.

He and the baby continued down the path. Gohan continued his normal jog and went back to his house to give the boy a proper meal. When Gohan arrived, he found an old booster seat for the child. He wondered why he even bought it. He set it up and placed the child inside.

"Let's see," he intoned. "Oatmeal, toast, or… pancakes?" Gohan smiled. "It's a special day, so we both deserve some homemade pancakes!" he said to the baby. Goku giggled. "Ya, Ya." he tried to say.

"Ooohh, your first word!" cheered the martial artist. "Good job Goku!"

"Let's get started on those pancakes, huh Goku?" The baby's eyes seemed to pop out its tiny head and cry tears of joy. "Ya, ya!" it giggled.

And so went on the joyful months Gohan spent with Goku… until his anger started showing.

It started when Gohan started making Friday, "Pancake Day" for little Goku. The young child loved the special treat so much, so the old martial artist called Friday "Pancake Day".

Now, as Gohan put all the pancakes on two platters and put them on the table, he forgot the syrup. "Oh, wait Goku, we need the syrup."

Gohan swore it only took about ten seconds to return to the table, but when he got there all of the fresh, homemade pancakes were gone.

He looked around the table, under and even looked at the ceiling. But the pancakes were gone.

He noticed something on Goku's mouth. When he looked closer, he realized they were crumbs!

"Goku," the old master groaned. "You couldn't even wait for some syrup?"

He turned around and went to work on making himself some more. He made sure that he had his fork, a glass of juice and his syrup. But as he sat down and put his fork in, young Goku couldn't stand it any longer. "I- I hungry!" he cried.

Gohan sat taken aback. The young alien just ate not one, but two platters of pancakes and he was _still_ hungry? Gohan could only eat one full plate, let alone two. He sighed.

"No Goku, you just ate your platter _and_ mine, and you are still hungry? No way."

Goku sat in silence watching Gohan eat almost half of his plate. Now the boy was angry.

"I want- want more pancake!" as he said these words, he brought his small fist and slammed it on the table.

The place where he hit shivered for a moment before cracking in two. The piece of table just collapsed and hit the ground breaking into dust.

Gohan stared at the whimpering child a few seconds, before shoving the plate towards him.

This display of power, he thought, how could a child… this young… do such a thing?

Now, with half a plate left, little Goku cheered and did a little dance before digging in.

A week later, Gohan had introduced his adopted alien to the joys of jogging every morning. At 6:30 every day, he and young Goku would follow his favorite route, the one Gohan took the fateful day he found the young boy. He would start out jogging east from his house along the worn trail that the old master created, then they would jog through a patch of forest taking a small break to admire the wildlife grazing there. Then they would continue out the forest toward a deep ravine where there was a small river flowing toward a lake in the west. After they passed the ravine there would be a small patch of shrubbery leading to a wide open field where the young Goku crashed a month earlier. After that they would circle back the way they came.

But on this fateful morning, as adoptive son and grandfather jogged out the house, Goku had a nasty attitude. Gohan, after regaining his composure, realized last week that he could handle the young alien even with his incredible display of power. So this Friday, he refused to give Goku another stack of pancakes and young Goku was furious. Gohan suggested taking a run to cool off. So here they were, in the middle of the forest, admiring the animals… well, Gohan was.

Goku still was sizzling from earlier and spoke venomous things about the creatures.

"Why does his face look like that?" he said, pointing to a Proboscis monkey. "If I had a face like his, I would sue my parents."

The monkey, frightened and insulted, scampered away, through the trees.

"Ha." he muttered.

Gohan looked down and sighed. "Let's go before you scare any other animals off." he said.

"All right." he groaned.

Gohan stopped suddenly. He thought of the ravine just up ahead about 3 minutes away.

"Oh, let me show you this beautiful view! I bet it can chase the blues away!" he teased.

The 90 year old started running. "Catch up if you can!" he called back.

Refusing to be outdone by an old man, Goku picked up the pace and started to catch up.

His anger fuels him, the martial artist thought. He can use that to his advantage someday, he smiled at the thought.

Finally, thanks to running, they got to the ravine in record time. Gohan stopped about 5 feet from the edge. With a deep sigh, he took in the amazing view. He could see the sprawling West City next to the lake and East City, north of where the pair was standing. A flowing river gushed along some rocks at the bottom. The sight was spectacular.

Young Goku, at 4"3( he grew so fast, his adoptive grandpa gushed) could barely see without stepping closer. So he did.

"Goku," warned his grandpa. "Don't step so close to the edge."

"I- I can't see," strained Goku. "Just a bit more." he scooted to within a foot of the edge.

Gohan's eyes flashed. "Goku!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Huh, wha-" jumped Goku, slipping and hitting the ground. The fragile edge had enough of Goku.

It cracked.

"No, Goku!" screamed Gohan. He started to rush to the edge but he was too late.

"Grandpa! Help me!" the alien begged. He had managed to grab onto a jutting edge of cliff, about 5 feet down.

Grandpa Gohan looked around for something, _anything_ to get his grandson back to safety. He managed to crack off a nearby branch as he hurried back to the edge, tears starting to stream from his eyes. But he wiped them away, wanting to stay strong and brave for young Goku.

He clambered to the very edge, before sticking the branch over Goku's head.

"Grab on Goku!" he called.

Goku felt scared and unsure. He didn't want to let go of the only thing keeping him from certain death.

"Trust me Goku! Grab on!" the martial artist yelled.

Goku summoned all his strength to reach up to the branch. He used his one free hand to reach up, grip slipping, almost there, he was so close-

The little boy fell.

Down, down, down he went, plummeting toward Death, who was waiting for him, among the sharp rocks, concealed beneath the waves of doom.

Down, down, down he went, crying and screaming, calling his grandpa's name-

until his grandpa couldn't see the tiny body anymore.

There was a pause. Then a scream. Gohan's scream.

"GOKU!"

The old martial artist broke down, crying screaming his grandson's name-

But there was no answer.

A/N: So a CLIFFHANGER(hah, get it?) Not really, you _know_ what happens, but I wanted to cut off the story at one point. So yeah, sorry for the delay. So glad to see so many followers on this story! I'm crying with joy. I wish that we could see more reviews though…

 _Anyway,_ in the next chapter, we deal with the fate of Goku, and some more Vegeta and Friends action! Yay! So thanks guys!


	5. Zarbon's Secret

A/N: Thanks for so many favs and follows! And surprisingly… REVIEWS! Finally, I have upwards of 10 reviews! Thanks so much guys!

Another _awesome_ thing is the fact that this story has over 1000 views! (1,804to be exact) I never knew this story was read by _those_ many eyes! So major, major props to all of you. In fact, if I get 2,300 views or 20 reviews, I will post a SPECIAL CHAPTER! (On Frieza, Bardock, Goku, or our favorite three Saiyans! I made a poll to decide) Once again, I'm sorry for all these delays, I hope to post another chapter by the start of next month. Thanks guys!

Zarbon's Secret!

"Dodoria?" The silky yet arrogant tone of the Arcosian warlord rang through the large throne room.

The pink blob hurried into the room, and bowed on one knee before addressing Frieza.

"Yes, Frieza?"

All of a sudden, a thin red beam tore through Dodoria's skin right below his right shoulder. As the overweight alien gasped in pain, another vicious beam blew a hole in his knee that he was bowing on.

The alien fell over in shock as tears streamed down his face. His eyes roamed up to meet the changeling's own, and they were filled with malice.

How many damn times do I have to repeat myself to you imbeciles!" he yelled. "I am the supreme _Lord_ Frieza, and I will be treated like such!"

By this time, Dodoria had passed out and was soaking in his own blood, as Frieza looked on with disgust. "Asshole." he muttered.

He called the medics in and told them to put Dodoria into a healing tank. The medics knew that if they didn't do as Frieza asked, they would be fried and used as bacon tomorrow morning. So they quicken the pace and skedaddled out ASAP.

Frieza groaned. "Let's try this again," he said. "ZARBON!" he yelled. "Get in here!"

The green beauty, having already heard the last commotion from behind the door, ran like Usain Bolt (who Zarbon didn't know about) and practically tripped over himself to kiss Frieza's feet as he bowed. "Lord Frieza, my savior and king! What do you need sir?"

Frieza smirked. "Smooth Zarbon. Really, really smooth."

Zarbon grimaced. "Anything my Lord says."

"Go get me a bottle of Pillar Bright, slave."

Zarbon started to cry. Shouldn't the Saiyans be doing this? "Yes ma- master." he choked out.

He started to run into the wine room to pick out the best tasting beer for Frieza.

 _Meanwhile In the Saiyans Quarters_

"Nappa! Raditz! Get up, it's almost 7 in the morning!" The Saiyan prince loomed over his comrades.

Raditz groaned. They were up until 11 at night: Saiyans needed their rest!

"C'mon Vegeta, one more hour? Please, we don't have any missions currently, and we have plenty of time!"

Vegeta softened a bit. Only a bit. "Ok, I am a little tired too. 30 more minutes and I want no complaints!"

Nappa and Raditz, grateful for another half hour leaped into the beds with a crash and within seconds, were off to DreamLand.

Vegeta himself was tired. He stayed up past 2 and only slept because he collapsed. He begrudgingly climbed into his own bed and started to go to sleep.

Just as his eyes shut, Zarbon burst in, with another soldier, Cui. Cui was an indigo colored alien who also wore traditional PTO armor along with a green scouter. He stood about Vegeta's height and he had no hair, but had two tubish ears on his head.

"Vegeta you lazy monkey! Wake up your ape friends and get some wine for Lord Frieza _now_." thundered Zarbon.

Cui stood cockily by his side. He smirked at Vegeta.

This is what I _thought_ would happen, seethed Vegeta. I should have _never_ listened to them! He shot a glare towards the groggy Raditz who sheepishly shrugged.

Nappa scowled. "Did _Frieza_ tell us?" He smirked. "Or _you?"_

Zarbon stiffened. He was caught between a rock and a hard place. If the Saiyans got the wine, they would ask Frieza if it was his order and Zarbon would be caught. If he stepped down, his pride would be shattered.

Cui, thinking quickly, said, "Aren't you slave monkeys? The supreme Lord Frieza wants wine, and you will get it!"

The Saiyan prince stepped closer to Cui and bared his teeth. "No one asked of _your_ opinion!"

He looked at Cui's eyes and smirked; he saw fear _radiating_ from him.

"Go, now," stuttered Cui. "Frieza will be mad!"

Vegeta smirked. He won this battle. "Very well," he paused. "Coward."

He took the keys to the wine room from Zarbon's outstretched hand and brushed past Cui roughly.

He and the other Saiyans strutted down the hall, laughing at Cui.

Zarbon waited until the sounds of laughing died down and they were around the corner. "Now is our chance," he whispered. "Here."

He gave Cui some black circular bugs to put into the Saiyans quarters. Cui was unaware of Zarbon's real plot so he stepped back quickly. Then a smirk graced his face.

"You have a deal. But be warned," he said turning serious again, "If I go down, you go down with me."

Zarbon shrugged. He was almost double Cui's power level. What could he possibly do?

They went into the room, planting the small devices in the lamp, in the corner of the wall, under the beds, and in the closet. Then after the last one was placed, Zarbon sighed. It would be so _good_ to see the looks of surprise when the plots Vegeta and his monkeys made were uncovered.

I might even get a bonus from Frieza,he smiled.

He beckoned to Cui and together they exited, and went in opposite directions.

Meanwhile, Vegeta grabbed a bottle and Raditz carried a glass. Nappa was busy hiding some wine for themselves later.

"Go ahead guys, I'll stash this in the room." the big man said.

As Vegeta and Raditz made their way to Frieza's throne room, Nappa chuckled to himself as he went back towards their room. He couldn't wait to toast it up later that night.

As he rounded the corner, he saw Zarbon and Cui moving around in the room. He stayed where he was partly because he was carrying unauthorized wine, and partly because both aliens were more powerful than him.

"Put one right here," the voice of Zarbon rang out.

"Ooh, how about under the bed?" The purple colored alien giggled.

Put what, where? wondered the Saiyan general.

"Ok, I think that's it," finished the green beauty.

They walked out together and then separated, walking in different directions.

Nappa, afraid for his life, stayed pressed up against the wall, not breathing until he was sure they weren't heading his way. Only after, did he release his pent up breath and exhale. He peeked around the corner and hurried to the room as fast as he could, then he slammed the door.

He quickly stashed the 3 wine bottles in the secret compartment in the closet that Raditz installed, then he looked around the room. He first looked at the ceiling, then he checked under the bed. He found something that resembled a hairball and examined it between his fingers.

Now,Nappa was known for not being so bright, but he had his moments of genius.

This was one.

"Hmmm," he said aloud. "This is probably a bug, or some sort of listening device."

He quickly scanned the room. There! Up in the corner of the room! He jumped and grabbed it.

Another one in the lamp. Still a third in the closet.

They were listening in on them! Could they have done this before? Nappa thought in panic mode.

All the plans, the feelings of the last Saiyans; could Frieza have heard it all?

He paced around the room. There were no more, he looked everywhere. If there _were_ any more, it would have been built in the walls.

But still, Nappa thought of the possibility. The Saiyans knew of Frieza's plot; had he known theirs?

"I gotta tell the others. Maybe we can find a way out of this." he said.

Nappa put the bugs with the wine and hurried down the hall once more, to tell the others.

 _Earth: One Year Ago_

Gohan laid for what he thought were hours; in reality, only 5 minutes. He had just lost his grandson, well adoptive grandson, after the little boy plunged off the cliff. He had a pounding headache and the tears just wouldn't stop. He should at least go and bury the body.

He sat up briefly. What was that? A sound reached his ears from the bottom of the ravine. A cry.

Could it be?

Gohan found the dirt path leading to the ground of the ravine. It was definitely a cry. But from who? he wondered, as he scrambled down the path, running as fast as a ninety year old could.

He slapped the bushes and branches waving tauntingly in front of his face. Don't bother, they said, you will find nothing.

But he realized it was his mind, tormenting him. How could a toddler fall over 500 feet… and _not_ be dead? it continued.

Gohan pushed all negative thoughts from his mind. He focused on the road ahead. He had just traveled over 100 feet within 10 seconds and he still didn't stop.

Down, down, down he went, one foot in front of another.

Finally, in less than 60 seconds, he reached the bottom. The cries were louder now. His head whipped around. There!

Sitting in a trampled pile of bushes, blood running down his face from his head, right leg bent back at an _unnatural_ angle, sat Goku, hanging onto life, but alive! He was crying big tears washing away a trail of dirt from his face.

"GOKU!" screamed his grandpa, tears of joy cascading down his weathered face. Goku looked up, briefly his crying stopped. Then too, like his grandpa, a broken smile laid on his face, and he said weakly, "GRANDPA!"

The martial artist was never so happy in his life, to see the unthinkable. Goku was alive! Injured and in emergency need of care but _alive_!

He ran to his grandson saying "I'm so sorry Goku," he choked out. "I'm _so_ sorry!"

Again reunited, the old man scooped up his grandson begging for forgiveness.

"I don't know what happened grandpa, said the little Saiyan. "I was falling, then all of a sudden, everything went black! I don't know when I woke up either, but I woke up with a _terrible_ headache!"

The child started to sob. "I'm sorry grandpa!" he said, fresh tears letting loose. "I shouldn't have ever gotten so close to the edge! I disobeyed you and I'm sorry!"

He continued. "I should have grabbed the branch but I didn't! I couldn't grab it grandpa!"

He broke down, crying into his grandpa's shoulder. "I love you grandpa!"

The old man was shocked. The young Goku never said that in his life, no matter how many times, Gohan said it to him. This made Gohan extra emotional.

"I love you too Goku."

They embraced. And stayed that way for a long time.

A/N: Ok, WOW I feel so good about this chapter.

OK, so I promise that next chapter we will see some Bardock action, I just wanted everyone else to get a chance in the spotlight. So once again, thanks so much guys, for more REVIEWS and views! I'll see you in February!

PS: Don't forget to vote on the poll! It's on my profile page.


	6. Vegeta&The Gang: The Encounter (special)

A/N: So im really sorry guys, I have had a busy week and a half. I have had finals, and important family events… but on to a happier note!

I have over 3000 VIEWS! And almost 20 REviews! So thanks a bunch guys, you've made my day!

As promised, thanks to fan voting, Vegeta and the Gang have won the rights to a special chapter! I promise we WILL see some Bardock action next chapter. Just wanted to get this special out for ya. Enjoy!

P.S : While looking over my chapters, I realized I haven't kept up with posting power levels! Why didn't you guys tell me? Lol, anywho, I will post a new PL chart for the next real chapter.

Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz: The First Encounter

"Daaddd," groaned the 7 year old Saiyan prince. "Why do I need to go to… school?" he blurted.

King Vegeta shuddered. For 7 years(it _felt_ like longer) little Vegeta had been his worst nightmare, tormenting him day and night, destroying private property, and having no respect for anyone. He had enough!

"For the last time, you HAVE to go!" screamed the King. "You have to get an education if you _ever_ want to become king! We are smart, sensible people, not barbarians!"

Vegeta grunted under his breath. "Yeah right."

Pavlov, the royal driver, spoke up. "We will reach our destination in 10 minutes Sire."

"Thank you." the king mumbled.

As the royal car carried the royals past trees and royal gardens and beautiful fountains, towards bustling cars and red lights and normal pedestrians, Little Vegeta started to get mad. At this point, he knew there were no turning back.

A citizen scrambled back onto the sidewalk as the limo rumbled past and Vegeta smirked.

He rolled down the window and called, "Watch it loser!" The Saiyan pedestrian trembled at the 7 year old.

That was the last straw. The king yanked the young prince by his hair, back into the car. He shoved him into his seat then hit him with a pressure point in his neck.

Vegeta slumped back, unconscious, for now.

King Vegeta smirked. Finally, he thought.

Within 7 minutes, they were approaching Warrior Academy, the planet's premier school for aspiring saiyan warriors. The lush gardens surrounding the school shouted "rich and private," the drive up to the big, swinging gate was spectacular, and there on the top in bold neon letters, "Warrior Academy".

The King smacked his son awake with a brief but powerful backhand, that would have sent an average Saiyan flying, but for Vegeta, it just woke him up.

"Ah, son, we have arrived." marveled the King.

Vegeta smirked as he rubbed his cheek. He had seen everything already. The gardens, the drive and the opening gate. Unbeknownst to his father, the pressure point hit failed to work, because Vegeta had been training. He recently found out from his father's trainer, that his power level was rapidly ascending, almost to King Vegeta's own.

Vegeta savored the day he would become the _most_ powerful.

Wioli Watkins, the principal, greeted the royals at the door.

Wioli had short and spiky hair, combined with olive skin and a brilliant smile, and wore traditional Saiyan armour, with two stars that showed that he was a 2 star general.

"Hello, King Vegeta and _Little_ Vegeta," he spoke warmly with a tinge of a southern accent. "I have the pleasure of showing you our fine school today!"

Vegeta already hated him.

While his father and his new principal discussed the upcoming school year, Vegeta wandered past the school, towards the back where there was a neighborhood park, and saw plenty of kids playing on a playground.

He was just about to run towards the action, but suddenly, a hand, his father's, pulled him back.

"Not now, Vegeta," said the principal. Those are kindergarteners. You are a big first grader!"

Vegeta scowled.

This was going to be a long school year.

He survived homeroom.

He survived Math class.

He even survived Saiyan History. Which wasn't that bad considering, he found a little tidbit, or rather _legend,_ by the name of Super Saiyan.

Mr. Korver, the History teacher, dismissed it at that, refering to it as a myth, but Vegeta continued to press the matter until Korver was sorry he brought it up.

Vegeta was determined to find out more, but he had to do something else first.

Survive Lunch.

Vegeta was already briefed on all the school stereotypes. Jocks, nerds, divas, bullies, video gamers, populars- he heard and saw them all during lunch.

He shuffled to the lunch line, and wondered what surprise was in store for him. Even though he was a royal, he was still treated like a new kid nobody. He learned this lesson firsthand.

"Get out my way shorty," growled a vicious 5th grader. 5th graders were the kings of the school, at least until they moved to middle school and met the 8th graders.

"I said _move_."

Vegeta stared impassively. Why was this brute bothering him? There were plenty of scrawny kids at the front who couldn't swat a fly. Why him?

"Oohhh, better not mess with Nappa," trembled a 3rd grader. "He will rip you up!"

Vegeta smiled. "Pleased to meet you." he said cheerily, holding out his hand to shake.

Nappa was genuinely confused. He expected the little first grader to cower in fear, but he was smiling. _Smiling._

So the fifth grader, feeling threatened, cocked back a fist, and threw it to the new kid's face. But the punch never reached it.

Vegeta calmly and casually threw his hand in front of his face, catching the hulking fist speeding to his face. He yawned.

"Again I say," he smirks. "Pleased to meet you."

By now, Nappa is feeling _really_ threatened. So, he tries again.

This time, Vegeta lets it reach his face.

Nappa removes his fist to examine the damage he caused on this poor scrub.

Vegeta's teeth flashed from behind the fist. "I guessing either you don't like me, or you're stupid."

Practically the whole lunchroom was waiting, with bated breath, for what would happen next. They were surprised.

Vegeta grabbed Nappa by the arm, then with inhuman strength, (well, in _saiyan_ strength _)_ lifted the 5th grader over his head and slammed him roughly on the ground, before stomping Nappa in the stomach.

"There are two types of people I despise," said Vegeta sagely. "People who don't like me, and fools."

"You look like both."

Vegeta left the groaning Nappa on the ground, then walked past the immobile line, watching his every step, to the front of the line.

He was hungry.

A/N: Ok, so I decided to make this special a two parter! In the next chapter, we deal with the emergence of Raditz, and the fate of this group in general.

After this special,I promise we will see some BARDOCK ACTION! Who the story revolves around, lol. So thanks guys, and Happy Valentine's Day! (For the lucky few of you) :)


	7. Vegeta&The Gang: The Encounter part 2

A/N: So, I wanted to get the other half of this special out by next week, so ya.

Also, some GREAT news! In SIX CHAPTERS, I have almost 50 follows, 3000 views, 18 REviews, and recently, I was added to a community! So thanks to all of YOU for making this happen! So, as a reward, here is the second part of this two parter!

P.S: SHOUTOUT to Cjbeast3000 for guessing the correct answer to my little game, back in chapter 3.

On to the story!

Vegeta was mad.

So damn mad.

And so damn hungry.

He was hustled out of the lunchroom by a teacher who snapped out of staring at the first grader's scene, who marched him to the principal's office. Vegeta now sat on a rickety bench, facing the unsmiling Wioli Watkins. Even worse, the big "brute", sat next to him, flinching whenever the spiky haired saiyan made a sudden move.

He looked around. The principal's desk was furnished with random things. Two gold medals, a rabbit's foot, a picture frame with a thinning picture inside, showing a younger looking Wioli, a stack of detention slips and other papers, and a tv remote, for the flat screen behind him.

Vegeta grumbled and muttered, while Wioli made a grand show of shuffling papers and organizing things while Nappa gave fearful side eye glances.

"Vegeta," boomed the pompous principal. "I'm positive I briefed you on manners of conduct before you crossed the threshold of this school."

"Yeah, so?" retorted the prince. "I was perfectly fine, until _this guy,"_ he jabbed a finger towards the 5th grader who jumped in fear, "Bothered me, and _ruined_ my lunch!"

"Yes, I know Vegeta," sighed the principal. "But I can't allow you to hit another student! You could have taken a diplomatic approach and still could have resolved the situation!"

"Yeah, and you're a former general with over a hundred kills to your name." muttered Vegeta.

The principal turned noticeably red and glared at the prince. "I did that in the name of _war,"_ he said, slitting his eyes at the first grader. "You don't know what _war_ is like."

All of a sudden, the secretary marched in dragging along a terrified 1st or 2nd grader- Vegeta couldn't tell- who was clutching a five dollar bill. "This is my lunch money! I- I never stole anything!"

"Oh please Raditz, cut the crap," muttered the secretary.

She shoved him onto the bench that Vegeta and Nappa were sitting on and then turned he attention to Wioli.

"Mr. Watkins? This _thief_ and _liar_ just stole this," she snatched the money from "Raditz's" grasp, "from my purse, and tried to make a getaway! Almost every day, I deal with this thief and his escapades! I demand punishment _immediately!"_

Wioli paused for a moment to reach behind his desk, grab a bottle of pills, and take two from the container. He sighed.

"Miss Peterson, you can go back to the office. Raditz, you can sit with these other young men."

Miss Peterson gave a scowl to Raditz, and stomped out the room. Raditz looked around timidly.

"Raditz," began the tired principal, "You _must_ keep your hands out of other people's pockets! I cannot allow this."

He turned to Vegeta and Nappa. "Vegeta, you know better than to put your hands on other students! I expect better from a _royal._ "

"And you, Nappa, have been in my office too many times to count, so you should know that you are not supposed to threaten or bully anyone in this school! Especially a royal!"

The three troublemakers sat silently.

Watkins promptly signed three detention slips. "You all will serve detention after school lets out. Get out. Go to your next class. Now."

Nappa sat up so fast, he nearly knocked over the bench with his weight. He hurried out of the room, Vegeta and Raditz on his heels.

They all had the same class next, Art. They all walked towards the hall where art was located when all of a sudden Vegeta stopped.

"Hey. I want to talk to you guys."

Nappa immediately froze in fear, and slowly turned around. Raditz turned expectantly to the prince. "What for?"

"I have a grand idea. Nappa, do you have, err, a reputation for being a bully?"

Nappa slowly nodded. "Well," he stammered. "Not anymore."

"That's OK," Vegeta said quickly. "I'll take care of that."

"Raditz," he said, turned to the long haired Saiyan. "Are you good with your, uh, fingers, so to speak?"

Raditz nodded, a slow smile spreading over his lips. "Yeah," he whispered.

Vegeta smirked. Then I have a plan- a plan for all of us."

"What?" asked Nappa doubtfully.

"Listen. In short, we form a mafia, gang, syndicate, whatever you want to call it. We control this school by any means necessary. We steal lunch money, or beat up people for it, and we turn a huge profit."

The other's eyes opened dramatically.

"You, Nappa, will be the bruiser, or muscle."

"Ohhh, I know what I am!" cheered Raditz. "Yeah," said Vegeta. "You are the thief, pickpocket, con artist. Ok?"

"Yeah, and what are you?" asked the towering fifth grader.

"Well, I'm just the mastermind." he said with a smirk. "Boss, genius, whatever you call it."

He put his arms around his "employees" and said, "We can take over this school."

Raditz, fearfully stated, "What about Miss Peterson? She would just shove us into the office over and over again."

"Don't worry about _her,"_ said Vegeta. "I'll use my influence as a royal, she'll be in my back pocket."

Nappa and Raditz smiled.

"Ready boys?" asked the prince.

Nappa and Raditz looked at their new leader with newfound admiration. They were about to be something big.

The boys had many adventures and escapades since then. The quickly became the best of friends, and developed a massive syndicate with many employees and freelancers. They quickly made their names for themselves and ruled the school until graduation.

Did you hear of the time they ruled the government for a day and made a Free Ice Cream And Cake Day once a week?

Well, that's just another story.

A/N: Sorry. I'm so sorry it took this long to get this out, I really am!

Next chapter is BARDOCK AND HIS ADVENTURES!

Cheers!


	8. The Aloni Nightmare Rears It's Head!

A/N: AND NOW, THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR… THE NEW CHAPTER ON BARDOCK! DA DA DA DA!

P.S: I'm sorry this took so long to get out but I must admit there is a reason.

I have been ADDICTED to… Agario! I know it sounds silly but I have. And I'm sorry.

But at least I mustered up the willpower to finish this chapter. So yeah! Here it is.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR EXTREME VIOLENCE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, FUJI TV, and Akira Toriyama. I only own my occ characters. Thanks!

* * *

As the bloodied Saiyan known as Bardock stumbled through the streets, he cursed his life.

He cursed Frieza, he cursed Dodoria, he cursed all the Saiyans who refused to listen to him.

Most of all, at least right now, he cursed this monstrous beast, Cheasto.

Cheasto had proven that _it_ was stronger than _it_ looked. It had taken some damage because of a surprise Bardock attack, but once on it's feet, was ferocious. Bardock and the monster were about evenly matched, with neither gaining much ground.

The difference was, Bardock was exhausted.

He could barely take to the skies to fight this beast, and was losing energy rapidly. Bardock was half aware of a hulking figure leap towards him, before he fainted, and crashed upon the ground.

Only when it was too late, did Bardock realize he was having a vision.

* * *

"BARDOCK! BARD- PLEASE HELP! AHH-!" screamed a voice.

Bardock once again found himself, unable to move or see his body. He was an invisible entity.

He looked around. Wherever he was, was trashed. The walls were caved in, the windows smashed, dirt and grime was everywhere. There were broken pictures, and as he looked closer, he saw a faded picture of an Aloni family, parents and three kids. Bardock wondered where they were. All of a sudden, a sonic boom sounded across the skies and Bardock looked up.

All of a sudden, a figure was slammed through the remaining plaster and wall, and collapsed on the floor leaving a gaping hole in the side of the figure struggled to rise again before sinking to the ground. A huge roar shook the walls of the apartment building.

A looming face appeared in the window, red eyes focused on the invisible Bardock. Bardock was shocked. He realized he was looking into the eyes of Cheasto.

What shocked him more was the fact Cheasto was looking to where he was standing, stiff as a board, while _invisible._

A frustrated roar threatened the figure inside, finally standing to it's feet, before collapsing on one knee. Cheasto wanted whoever was inside to get back up and fight, but the figure was unable to do so.

Cheasto smiled a ghastly smile, holding up a figure, who was screaming Bardock's name.

Gine.

Bardock yelled and pounded on the ground, unable to do anything to help. Silent tears rolled down his face.

He looked up again. All of a sudden, he recognized the man struggling to stay conscious. It was himself!

The Bardock in the vision however, was defeated. He finally sat up and screamed back at Cheasto.

"Please," he cried. "Let her go!"

The beast's grin only grew wider. He methodically held Gine up in the sky by her hair, and slowly ripped an arm from her socket.

The real Bardock screamed.

Gine slowly dangled on the edge of life. She gasped and clutched at her jagged stump. Tears ran down her weathered and grimy face. She slowly glanced at the half conscious Bardock and gave a small smile.

"Well-" she tried saying, pausing to let a torrent of blood flow from her mouth. "I- I tried honey."

She gave a small shrug.

Cheasto sucked the remaining blood from her arm and licked his cracked, chapped lips. He gave a beastly roar and bit off Gine's head. The headless body sprayed blood like a geyser.

Done with his plaything, Cheasto dropped the gory body while still crunching on Gine's head, spewing blood and bone from his mouth.

The real Bardock froze. He couldn't speak, nor move. His eyes glazed over and he started twitching. He felt a rush of anger, fear, helplessness, and hatred.

He vomited, invisible vomit that felt real. Bardock _wanted_ it to be real, because he wanting something to tell him that there was still a way for him to _punish_ this monster.

The vision Bardock stuttered and cried, but was still unable to do anything to help.

Cheasto grew bored. He yanked the vision of Bardock from his prone position before slamming him on the ground. He then turned and crushed Bardock's legs, effectively breaking them. The vision Bardock roared with pain and anger, and feebly tried to push off the monstrous feet, but to no avail.

The brute flashed huge yellow teeth at his victim before reaching down, and while his feet still crushing the saiyan's legs, took a hold of his victim's upper body, and tore it from his bottom half, still trapped under his legs.

Bardock collapsed. And he sobbed. And sobbed.

He couldn't turn away though. His eyes were glued on his gory flesh being torn apart and vomited again. He started to get a pounding headache.

"Bardock! BARDOCK!" a cry assaulted his every sense. He turned every which way but saw no one.

With every cry, he grew weaker. He finally fainted in the middle of his vision, and awoke to a renewed cry for help.

* * *

"Bardock! Please, Honey HELP!"

Gine!

Bardock looked up from his prone position on the rocky streets of the Aloni. In the distance, he saw a black mass destroying more buildings and houses. He struggled to his feet, a new power surging within him.

"GINE!" he screamed, powering up and rocketing across the sky.

When he reached the monster's position, his worst fears were realized. Gine was trapped in the clutches of that bastard!

Bardock growled and charged a Final Spirit Cannon. It was time to end things!

"FINAL," he thundered, attracting Cheasto's attention. The sworn enemy of the Aloni promptly dropped Gine like a ragdoll, further fueling Bardock's rage.

"SPIRIT," he continued to intone, his right hand filled with the undeniably infamous blue sphere, his face contorted with hatred. Cheasto looked on puzzled.

"CANNON!" he screamed, aiming his hand towards the monster before flinging a giant energy ball that seemingly filled the skies. "AHHHHHH!"

Cheasto smiled, a vision of jagged teeth and tongue opening wide. He leapt towards the energy sphere and smirking, swallowed the Spirit Cannon!

Gine sat on the ground unblinking. They were finished. Bardock had failed again. It was now only a matter of time before they became meals for this monster.

She began to cry.

Bardock stood facing Cheasto. He had a small smirk on his face. He got into a stance, and called, "You helped me out there you beast! Prepare to face your end!"

He slowly held out a closed fist, training it on the monster. The saiyan's fingers then flew open.

"DIE!"

All of a sudden, a rupturing sound came from Cheasto's stomach area. There was a bright flash of energy, exploding from his midsection.

Bardock shielded his eyes with his arms, and stood firm against the wind pressure. When the smoke clouds cleared, he saw his work of art.

What Bardock had done was send his attack at the monster. He hadn't prepared on Cheasto to swallow his attack, but it still worked out for Bardock, because when the energy sphere was engulfed, it was _still live._ Bardock held out a closed fist, to signify an energy ball, then extended his fingers, exploding it in the heart of Cheasto. He killed it from the inside out.

Bardock tried not to retch when he saw the gore his surprise attack created. All the bodies of the dead Aloni, decayed and rotted, killed by this vicious beast, flew out and littered the ground, trees, buildings and homes. Not only that, but the insides of this monster itself, rained down on Bardock and Gine.

Bardock flew over to Gine and covered her up in his arms. He whispered, "It's alright Gine, it's gone, it will never hurt anyone else again." Gine buried her head in Bardock's chest and sobbed.

After a while, Bardock pulled Gine to her feet, and he briefly left her side to collect the deceased Cheasto's head.

The head still featured a ghastly roar of pain, frozen mid-death. The eyes, cold, no emotion, had started to glaze over. The head alone was almost as tall as Bardock, and half as heavy.

Bardock considered closing it's eyes, before shooting down the idea. Why did Cheasto deserve a proper burial, let alone, the privilege of having its eyes closed?

Why should you? A nagging voice in the saiyan's head echoed. You've destroyed other's lives for your own good, you have killed women and children, you listened to the very Frieza who turned his back on your race and betrayed you all.

Why should you?

And Bardock wept.

Gine observed Bardock, and walked up to him.

The concerned sayainess lifted Bardock's chin. She met his sad face with one of resolve.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked him. "Why are you crying?"

Bardock struggled to compose himself, as he recounted the thoughts bouncing in his head.

"Why should I be living?" he finally said. "I have razed villages and planets, in the name of that barstard Arcosian, and for what? I actually _enjoyed_ slaughtering bodies, I reveled in their screams and cries for help. I am just as bad as this freak, and I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve to _live."_

"Bardock," Gine began. "I know exactly how you feel. From my first days in the Saiyan Army, I despised the fact I was told to kill others for Frieza's benefit. But I made a change," she said, looking into his eyes. "I told myself that that would be the _last_ time I murdered someone in cold blood. That was the last time I would have nightmares of bloody children and dead parents. That was the last time."

"Now, it's _your_ last time," she spoke. "I want you to promise me, your days of murdering others in cold blood are over. Promise me."

Bardock stared back, tears freely cascading down his face.

He hugged his wife, fingers gripping her back.

"I promise."

* * *

A/N: POWER LEVELS! A little silly, but who cares?

Bardock: 12,000 (13,000 Post Zenkai)

Gine: 4,000 (8,000 Enraged)

Cheasto: 10,000 (Roughly)

Ket'is(Aloni Leader) 8,500

Vegeta: 17,000 (Post Training)

Nappa: 7,000 (Post Training)

Raditz: 4,000 (Post Training)

Frieza: 275,000

Grandpa Gohan: 500

Goku: 150

* * *

A/N: OK guys, that's it for now! Please remind me If I forgot anyone in the PL's, or if a PL sounds wrong.  
And please Review! My story depends on it!

Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

So, this has been a wonderful ride. I'm serious.

Over 5,000 views, 50+ follows and favs, almost 40 reviews in 8 chapters. I still can't believe those numbers. But the end is nigh.

I have experienced an EXTREMELY sad and troubling time. My grades have suffered because of it, and I'm feeling extremely depressed.

I find it hard to publish new chapters on a schedule. I find it hard to write sometimes.

I'll just cut to the chase.

My head has been hurting daily because I have a very bad migraine condition. I have been to the hospital several times to see what exactly was wrong. I have had 4 MRI's to examine and x-ray my brain to see what was the cause of my daily migraines.

I was diagnosed with a slow-growing tumor.

My world was rocked with the news. I have had other symptoms that related to it, and my doctors confirmed it. I never experienced something like this before. I began to have mood swings, I would be laughing one minute, and feel depressed the next.

I really didn't know what to do. Knowing that I could die the next morning kept me up at night. I have never felt this way before.

So I'm calling it quits.

I'm sorry. I really am sorry. I wanted this story to go on for years, with 100 plus chapters and follows. But with all this pain that I'm going through now makes me feel spent and tired. I am literally crying right now, because I feel so much pain right now.

Who knows? Maybe someone else can pick up where I left off. If I do decide to quit this story, I give permission to whoever wants it. I want to just take a lengthy hiatus, but I feel so sad guys. I am seriously debating quitting this story.

But I'm still here. And that's what counts.

Goodnight,

Jay (HeroMadero)


	10. In Which Bardock Is Given A Wish

A/N: I'm sure almost everyone who has read this story has seen the last chapter, the "Bad news" chapter, so I won't bother going into it again. If you haven't, please take a look now, otherwise you won't understand this AN.

Previously, I debated ending this story, or going on a lengthy hiatus. I have decided to give myself time to cope instead, and I have this new chapter up for you guys to read. I figured that ending this story would have been a waste of time, plus I don't want to let you guys down. So, here you go!

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, FUJI TV, and Akira Toriyama. I only own my occ characters. Thanks!

Chapter 10: In Which Bardock Is Celebrated

"Woah, check it out!", screamed an Aloni teenager. His green eyes sparkled. "Is that Cheasto?"

The teen gestured to his hiking buddies. "LARS! ORNISHI! COME HERE!"

The other Aloni ran over excited. "OMG!", said Lars, taking out his APhone 5. "I can't believe it! It really is that freak!" He picked up the grotesque head lying on the ground and took a selfie with it. "I'm- no, _we're_ , going to be celebrities!"

Ornishi gave a small wimper. "Quario, what happened to him though? It's like his whole body exploded!"

Quario shrugged. "It did," he said, pointing to the monster's body parts strewn all about the field. "Somebody killed him."

"BUT HE"S DEAD!", screamed Lars excitedly. "Our nightmare has been _vanquished!"_

He started jumping for joy. "Man, wait until I upload this pic on Zappchat!" He started fiddling with his APhone.

"But," started Ornishi fearfully. "Cheasto was killed right? He was torn limb from limb. Whoever did this was _stronger than him!"_

At this, Lars stopped dancing, and Quario shuddered. "Damn. You're right." Quario whispered.

The wind rustled through the trees, making an ominous sound.

"We really shouldn't have gone out tonight." said Ornishi, shivering.

Lars gestured at his smartphone. "My selfie already got 194 views. Ket'is is one of them."

Ket'is would know what to do, thought Quario. In the meantime, we can wait.

Within 15 minutes, the whole village assembled at the field, and awaited their leader to speak.

"Greetings to all," the blue skinned humanoid known as Ket'is spoke. He stood at the front of the milling crowd, all awaiting an explanation for the deed.

He raised his hands as a sign of quiet. "Please, please, be at peace everyone, I will get this manner solved soon enough."

His green eyes focused on the trio of friends. "Thanks to these _brave_ individuals, we have found the remains of the terrible monster known as Cheasto. So, give these upstanding citizens a round of applause."

The crowd clapped politely. "OMG," wispered Lars. "I think Ariola is looking at me!" A female Aloni wiggled her hips seductively and blew a kiss at the hormonal teen. "I'm in love!" he pretended to faint dramatically. Quario rolled his eyes.

"The questions on everyone's mind remains, _who did it?"_ The leader spoke. "Who is the one who takes responsibility?"

The crowd mumbled and stirred. There were a few "I did it"s and " _No you didn't!'s_ sprinkled throughout the gathering. But there was no definite answer.

"I DID IT!" yelled a voice. Everyone's heads whipped around to look at the source. What they saw was a sight to behold.

Bardock, the Saiyan warrior from Planet Vegeta, trudged wearily to the front, Gine propping up one arm around her neck. The crowd seemed to part like the Red Sea, onlookers gaping at the sight of the Saiyan.

Bardock had a gash running across his arm, blood running down the side of his face, and bloodshot eyes to boot. He was walking with an obvious limp. His clothes were stained with blood and grime, and his hair was mussed and matted.

"I… I did it," he spoke again. "I killed Cheasto."

At this Ket'is's eyes welled with tears. He remembered how Bardock promised him that he was going to stop at nothing to deliver justice to the abused Aloni. The day his spaceship landed, Ket'is knew that the visitor was special in some way. He knew now.

Ket'is ran forward and hugged the astonished warrior before getting on his knees and praying. "Thank the Gods! You have done us an immeasurable favor and we all hail you! BAR-DOCK!

Bardock mumbled, "I just want some treatment, and I'll be on my way." But the Aloni leader gestured to the crowd. "ALL HAIL BARDOCK! OUR SAVIOR FROM PLANET VEGETA!"

"ALL HAIL BARDOCK! ALL HAIL BARDOCK!" The crowd chanted. The medics from the village rushed forward. They instructed both Saiyans to lie on the ground while they performed a thorough examination.

"Take off your gi's," said the head doctor. "We will heal all of your injuries."

Bardock and Gine protested at first but begrudgingly accepted. They took off their gi's and pants, without removing their underclothes. They laid on the ground and waited.

The doctors seemed to examine _every_ crook and cavity. Bardock grew increasingly uncomfortable. "Can you... speed it up a bit?" he said, flushed.

They then placed their hands on Bardock's and Gine's bodies, before chanting something in their native language.

The doctors hands began to glow with energy. Their voices reached a crescendo as a warm feeling spread over the saiyans. "Woah." Bardock breathed.

Before they knew it, the pair screamed as a rush of pure ecstasy enveloped their entire beings. They loved the feeling. It felt like everything that ever happened to them, in terms of battle injuries were washed away.

Gine stood up first, examining herself. "Oh my god honey, I feel so alive!" She started laughing and dancing.

Bardock smirked. "Put some clothes on first," he chuckled.

They started to put on their Saiyan armor again, but Ket'is showed them something else.

"Here," he spoke softly. "Take these."

Bardock and Gine gasped. Ket'is handed them some beautiful gi's made in the Aloni fashion. It was strong as armor, but they could be as flexible as they pleased. Not only that, but it gave the look of warriors on a mission, without being too brutal.

The clothes had a gold gi and blue pants for both of them. Gie also received a black diamond necklace to go with her outfit.

Both Saiyans quickly dressed and turned about in their new armor.

Bardock loved the strength and flexibility. Gine loved the style. They were both happy.

Ket'is sidled up, almost gliding across the grass. "That is not all," he whispered.

He already had dispersed the crowd silently, and the Saiyans were left alone with the leader. "Come with me," he said gently.

The Saiyans followed suit. They plunged even deeper into the forest, away from the field. The Aloni followed winding dirt paths and narrow crevices, until at last, they reached a building with strange marks and designs upon the entrance.

"This is the house of Emjir, the Wizard of Wishes," said the somber Aloni. "He grants any wish to anyone he see's fit. Even I have not been granted one, at least until I retire from my position."

"But you are special," he gestured to Bardock. "You are deserving of a wish for your courageous deed."

Bardock and Gine nodded solemnly.

They reached the entrance. An Aloni stepped from within the shadows of the door.  
"State the nature of your business," he intoned.

Ket'is spoke cheerfully. "I have someone who is deserving of a shot at a wish. Care to let us through?"

"Always the same thing," muttered the guard. "I want a wish, Please let me have a wish, I will kill you if I don't get a wish." He shrugged. "Shoot your best shot."

Ket'is led the way, the Saiyans following suit. Surprisingly, the "house" only comprised of a singular room, with a figure inside, it's back turned.

"Most sovereign, most merciful Wizard Emjir, please, I have a request for a wish for these Saiyans." Spoke Ket'is.

The wizard's voice sounded very young for a old wizard. In fact, he sounded like a teenager. "Alright, _why_ should they get a wish?" He inquired. He turned around. It was very unsettling to see that the Wizards face looked like an old man, but with the body and voice of someone 70 years his junior.

"Master, they defeated the beast known as Cheasto, the one razing our villages and destroying our lives."

"Emjir's eyes opened dramatically. " _The_ Cheasto?"

Ket'is smiled.

"Yes, please stand and state your wish." He said, quickly, gesturing to Gine. "Saiyaness, state your wish. Anything you want. Think carefully, I can only grant one wish to one person forever."

Gine smiled fondly, thinking deeply. At last, she came upon a wish.

"I want to know if my children, Raditz and Kakarot, are alive and well." She paused. "And their current locations."

Emjir lowered his head slowly. He concentrated his willpower to focus on Gine's children, wherever they were in the universe. At last he raised his head, eyes now focused on Gine.

"First regarding… Raditz," he spoke clearly. "Raditz is currently the third and last member of the defunct Saiyan Army, destroyed by the Arcosian known as Frieza." At this Bardock visibly stiffened as he clenched his jaw. "Raditz is alive, but worse from wear, as he and his fellow comrades, General Nappa and Prince Vegeta, have recently been beaten and tortured by the aforementioned Icejin."

Gine started to cry, as Bardock seethed in the corner of the room. His eyes flashed and he swore over and over again.

The wizard gave them time to get their emotions out. After Gine finished and gathered herself, she awaited Kakarot's fate.

"Hmmm," intoned the Wizard. Bardock and Gine waited with bated breath.

"Kakarot… The youngest survivor of the Saiyan annihilation. He is currently alive, but just barely. He has suffered a near fatal fall that caused serious injury. He… has lost all of his memories, or should I say, "Saiyan instincts or culture."

Emjir continued. "He is living on Planet Earth, or our "sister planet" currently. He is in the care of a "Gohan" or rather affectionately called by the Saiyan, "Grandpa".

"He is being trained in martial arts and self defense techniques, by this "Grandpa".

At this, Bardock smirked. He felt proud that despite everything that had happened, his son was being trained to be a fighter. Just you wait Kakarot, he thought in his head. When I get there, I'll train you even better.

Gine straightened and bowed to the Wizard.

"Thank you," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Bardock, you can step forward," said Ket'is smiling.

Bardock willed the butterflies in his stomach to go to sleep. He shuffled forward awkwardly before bowing as respectfully as he could. 

"Wizard Emjir," began the male Saiyan. "I would like to make my wish now."

The wizard smiled. "Go ahead. Savior."

Bardock smiled.

"Emjir, I want you to make me the mythical Super Saiyan of legend! I want to be able to crush Frieza, destroyer of my race!"

Bardock's face grew giddy. "Legend has been passed down, from generation to generation," he said breathlessly,"That there was the Super Saiyan who had the power of 50 Saiyan men, but unfortunately, he lost control of the form and died as a result. I believe that I can control myself! I want to be the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

The one room building grew silent.

"Hmmm," said the deformed Wizard. He sat cross legged on the rough ground.

"No."

Bardock froze. Had… Had he heard him wrong. He _better_ have heard him wrong.

"Excuse me, what did you just say?" The Saiyan asked. His eyes pierced the meditating body of the Wizard.

The wish-giver opened one eye.

"I said, _no._ "

At this, Bardock grew pissed. "What the _hell!"_ He swore. "Why is it no? WHAT DID I DO WRONG?"

The Wizard was unaffected by Bardock's tantrum. "The reason why the answer is no, is simply because I cannot _grant_ it. Care for me to go into further detail?"

Bardock nodded, teeth clenched.

"You see, the transformation known as "Super Saiyan" is only obtained by an emotional trigger. This trigger can be a death, an insult, a desperate need, or anything that causes a great emotional upheaval. It comes from a need, not a desire."

"Not only that, but your heart must be _pure._ Pure good, or pure evil. Right now, you have good intentions, but you are still fighting for purity in your heart."

"Lastly, your power level, though high for an average Saiyan, must be above 1 million to unlock the final barrier to the transformation."

Bardock stared at the Wizard. He understood now. This is something that you earn, not get.

"Oh… OK," he said dejectedly.

"Well, I understand that you cannot grant that wish. But can you grant this one?" 

Emjir looked expectantly.

"Is there any way to get off of this planet safely? I destroyed our pods on accident, and we are stranded. Can we have some sort of pod or spaceship to travel to our son?"

The wizard smiled grandfatherly.

"It is already done," he replied. "Go outside, see yourselves."

Gine screamed in delight. Ket'is shook his head, a grin plastered on his blue skin.

Bardock felt tears threatening to drop and ruin his reputation, so he hurriedly bowed to the Wizard of Wishes, and made a hasty goodbye.

"C'mon Gine, we have a son who needs us!" called Bardock, running out the door at top speed.

Gine grinned. She caught Ket'is's arm on her way out.

"You know, you make a pretty good leader." she said, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "We will never forget you and your kindness."

"Ah, you see, I'm just trying my best, you know, making the best of things." He chuckled. "You and Bardock… We will never forget _you."_

"Yeah," said Gine softly. She looked into his green eyes, before pulling him closer to her face, kissing him.

Ket'is was at the very least, shocked. But it was a pleasant shock.

Gine walked away slowly, throwing one last glance back before slipping out of the door.

"Damn," breathed Ket'is. He shook his head. "I sure wish I had a woman right about now."

He walked back inside, fantasies plaguing his once pure mind.

When Bardock walked outside, he hadn't expected a pod like _this._ The pod was like a mini spaceship, about 500 feet, and comfortably furnished. It had luxury couches and had a bedroom, 2 bathrooms, a front room, a kitchen with all of the famous brands and a huge downstairs storage and entertainment area. Bardock was officially amazed.

"Well, we have a mission to undertake," said the male Saiyan. "Do you chose to accept it?"

"Sir, yes sir!" laughed the Saiyaness.

The ship began to lift off, with invisible thrusters guiding the way.

They finally were on their way.

A/N: So, ya. This is my "Comeback" chapter! Lol. Anywho, I have gotten better, for those of you who wanted to know. I should have the next chapter out within the next two weeks.

I think I did better than my previous chapters. Please rate the new chapter and review guys!

Cheers!


	11. What's This? Frieza Grows Suspicious!

A/N: Thanks so much everyone for all of your support, reviews, favs and follows! Cheers to everyone who made this story what is is today! I do want to single out some people who deserve special attention.

RedDragonforce 1: The very person who got this story off the ground! My editor that helped me make the decision to keep Gine alive and with Bardock, make the two saiyans become stuck on the planet of the Aloni, and others! This author is extremely experienced, having written over 53 stories for a variety of shows and anime. And Red still found time to beta read my story! So many many kudos to you!

That-Typo-Was-Intentional: This special author wrote my first review (well, other than my sister) and has continued to support my story. TTWI has also wrote two stories for Transformers and is still working on them! The first to pm me upon hearing of my "Bad News" chapter, giving me hope and encouragement, giving me time to recollect my thoughts and convincement to come back to this story! Basically my first "friend" on Fanfiction. So ya. Thanks a lot!

Cjbeast3000: This person (though not a registered user for some reason) has constantly kept me on my toes by reviewing and sending pm's my way about the smallest of typo's or incorrect DBZ information. But… it has helped my story a bunch! Thanks to you sir, this story is better than it was before! A fine critic if I ever saw one.

Everyone else: Just because you aren't on this short list doesn't mean you haven't helped this story! Every review, critique or suggestion mattered, and you guys have helped me so much! But on to the real chapter!

* * *

Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, FUJI TV, and Akira Toriyama. I only own my occ characters. Thanks!

Chapter 11: Frieza Grows Suspicious

"Get up monkey!"  
The thundering voice of the Arcosian warlord rang through the large room, affectionately called the "Torture Lair". It was meant for enemies of Frieza's kingdom. Frieza decided the Saiyans were enemies.

Nappa laid sprawled on the ground, coughing up blood.

"I-I can-can't! Please-

Another vicious kick split the air, only muffled by Nappa's screams. Another spattering of blood colored the walls.

The Icejin loomed over the tortured Saiyan. He bared his teeth.

"Tell me what you know, and I will let you go." soothed the emperor.

The weak-minded Nappa saw no other way out.

"Alright, alright! Ve-Vegeta knew you blew up Planet Vegeta! He was going to re-rebel and overpower you! It wasn't my idea!" He coughed several times. "I swear, I-I knew nothing until Vegeta told us, Raditz and I! He is the _mastermind!_ Please, you gotta be-believe me! _"_ he blubbered. He put up his hands, expecting another strike.

The evil tyrant grinned. "Really? You _really_ think I blew up that filthy planet? How?" He winked at his right hand henchman, Zarbon, who accompanied them to the room.

"Well, we really didn't have proof, Vegeta just went on one of his anger-filled rants, and said that you did it! I was going to tell you or Zarbon about it, before he kidnapped me in my sleep!" he glared at the smug green alien.

"I doubt that," Zarbon chuckled.

"Well, thank you for that _delicious_ piece of info." the lizard spoke. "Of course, your reward is staying alive."

Nappa flushed as he picked himself up. "Yeah," he said gruffly. He wiped blood from his face.

Frieza clapped him on the back. "You already know what you need to do now."

Nappa looked at them both for an explanation.

"Well, of course you have to be my, how do you say it, _mole._ You have to spy on the others for me, well, until I'm finished."

"I can't do that!" the Saiyan general exclaimed. Frieza responded by punching him in the gut.

Nappa crumpled to the floor, spitting blood.

"This is not an optional mission. This is an _order."_ Frieza waited for Nappa to pick himself back up.

"Now, what are you going to do?" questioned Frieza, a Death Beam pointed between Nappa's eyes.

"Spy on my friends, tell you their secrets," spoke Nappa quickly.

"Good. You start today. Keep your scouter on Channel 3. I'll listen in for any developments on _your_ end," spoke the Emperor.

Nappa nodded glumly. There was nothing he could do. Any resistance would get him 'disposed of'. He began limping out.

"Oh, Nappa?"

The bald man turned to the Arcosian warlord.

"Tell Vegeta I screwed his mom."

* * *

Vegeta woke up screaming.

Nappa and Raditz stirred in their bunks.

"'Geta?" questioned Raditz, sleepily.

"No-Nothing," spoke the shivering prince. "Had a bad dream. Go back to bed."

Nappa looked concerned. He turned in Vegeta's direction.

"Are you sure?" asked the giant.

Vegeta looked warily in his direction. "Yeah," his eyes narrowed. "I'm fine."

Nappa shrugged and tugged his blankets over him once more. His snoring was heard a few moments later.

Vegeta shook his head. Just a nightmare. He still would have to talk to the others later about it in the morning.

The spiky haired Saiyan stared out his window, showcasing the swallowing night sky of space. He sighed. Things had been extremely hard since the murder of his family, his race. He felt extreme anger to his enslaver, the bastard Arcosian.

No use keeping himself awake. Vegeta slowly succumbed to sleep, his father calling his name from his dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Vegeta woke up late. Nappa and Raditz had already been awake, judging by how their bunks were empty. The Prince of a dead race, pulled on his combat suit and straightened up his bedsheets. All of a sudden, the other Saiyans burst in the room carrying breakfast.

"Hey Vegeta," said Raditz cheerfully. "We brought breakfast here instead of the mess hall."

"Yeah," said Nappa. "You were tossing and turning last night, muttering strange things, so we decided to bring you breakfast and we could just eat alone this time."

Vegeta's face showed nothing but pride and gratitude.

"Thanks a lot. I really appreciate it." said the Prince.

"Coming from you, that's a lot." laughed the long-haired Saiyan.

The two Saiyans laughed while Vegeta threw them a dirty look.

"Come on, let's eat." said Nappa. He ran and put his plate of waffles, eggs, and sausage on the table, along with his orange juice and syrup. He rubbed his hands together.

"They all sat down and started chowing down, Saiyan style. After a few minutes, Vegeta looked up.

"Guys," he said. "We have to talk."

"About what?" said the youngest Saiyan.

"Well," Vegeta stated self-consciously. "The dream I had last night. It was about you Nappa."

"Me?" questioned the still eating man.

"Frieza was torturing you, Nappa, until you gave up and spilled our secret plan. He let Zarbon kidnap you in the middle of the night, and beat you bloody, thinking you knew our plan to get stronger."

Nappa sat in silence.

"He wouldn't stop, until you spilled the beans _and_ spy on us to collect secrets." Vegeta said, a growing look of emotion on his face.

"He then told you that he raped my _mother!"_

Vegeta slammed his fists on the table, sending his plate flying. Raditz and Nappa stared, a look of horror on their faces. Silence filled the room as Vegeta let his emotions out of control.  
The prince struggled to keep from tears in front of his loyal Saiyans. He finally broke down, letting the stream come out and he screamed to the ceiling.

"YOU BASTARD! I swear, I will tear you ass to _bits,_ and dine on your eyeballs! I swear, on all the Saiyan lives you stole, I will pay you back a _thousandfold!_ I WILL KILL YOU!"

And with that rant, Vegeta dropped to his knees, pounding his fists on the ground. After a while, he grew exhausted and weary. Then he stopped.

"Why?" the Prince questioned. "Why Frieza?"

Nappa and Raditz immediately rushed over. Nappa was the first to console Vegeta.

"Vegeta! Vegeta look at me!" he pleaded. Vegeta slowly rolled his eyes to meet his right hand man's.

"Vegeta. I swear to you, on this day, that one day, we will grow so powerful, Frieza will be quaking in his boots. One day, we all will reach Super Saiyan, and punish that monster for what he did to us. He murdered our race, our king and disrespected our precious queen. He kidnapped our prince and used us as _slaves!_ Vegeta, we _will_ kill this SOB if it's the last thing we do!"

Vegeta stared at Nappa. He never knew that Nappa was capable of such a powerful statement.

For his part, the bald Saiyan was shocked at his own words.

Raditz looked thoughtful.  
"Hey Vegeta, how about you get some more food? You knocked over your other plate. I-I could go get you another one. It might make you feel better."

"Yeah," the prince sighed. "Thanks a lot Raditz."

"No prob," said Raditz.

Raditz walked to the door. "I hope you feel better man," he said back, before closing the door.

Raditz walked to the end of the hall and turned right. He started fiddling with his scouter. He turned to Channel 3.

"Did you get that?" he questioned.

"Yes, very good Raditz." said a voice on the other end. "I'll make sure to tell Lord Frieza."

"Yeah, thanks Zarbon," said Raditz. He fiddled with the scouter again, turning to the default channel.

He walked into the mess hall to get another plate of food.


	12. ON HIATUS (more info inside)

Hey guys! It's me again. I know I promised you guys another chapter soon, and I failed on that promise.

I have had LOTS of things I need to do, and still need to do. School has been ESPECIALLY hectic, and I have assignments and projects to complete before the end of the school year.

On the bright side, I MAY release a new chapter on my birthday, June 15th. If I don't, I *PROMISE* to have a brand new delicious, nutritious chapter waiting for you guys on the 21st of June, when I FINALLY get out of school for the summer.

Also, I'll give a sneak peek of the new chapter, centered around Goku.

Chapter 12: A Death In The Family

 _2 months later._

"Grandpa?"

Gohan wearily turned his head towards Goku.

"What is it son?"

Goku was massaging his head with an ice pack. He was sitting on the counter with a warm cup of tea in his other hand. "Grandpa, why do I have a tail?"

Gohan looked up. Young Goku's tail was swishing lazily through the air.

"I guess it's what turned you into a big, er, big monkey Goku." answered the tired man carefully. He just recently experienced the stuff of nightmares. He remembered it like it was yesterday. Actually, It WAS yesterday.

Just before going to bed, little Goku called, "Grandpa? I need to pee."

Gohan froze. The toilet had broken earlier that day from some, ahem, _clogging,_ that required the plumber to make a day trip to fix it the next morning.

The two had been trying to hold it in all day. Well, Gohan tried and failed. He secretly went outside just before dinner to relieve himself. "My old body can't take it," he comforted himself, making an excuse to himself.

It wasn't fair that he could go and Goku couldn't. He grudgingly allowed the young alien to go outside as he had.

"Be back in 5 minutes!" called the old martial artist.

Sure Grandpa," said Goku, running to the door as fast as he could.

He threw the door open, almost breaking it for his mad dash to the nearby field where he crashed down 7 years ago. He made sure to dodge all the animal droppings on his way.

15 seconds later, he was near the middle of the open plain. Goku almost tore his pants off as he pulled down his pants.

2 seconds later, he was sighing in pleasure. As he was almost finished, he glanced in the direction of the sky. He started trying to count stars.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6," he said, still staring up. 7…" he stared at the moon. "Wait… That's not a star…"

The dripping stopped as Goku grew increasingly transfixed. His tail waved back in forth.

Slowly, Goku lost control as his height grew, and fangs appeared out his mouth. His clothes began to rip and his face grew hair all over it. The Power Pole attached to his back fell as the alien's body grew out of his clothes, growing to almost 50 feet tall. The transformed boy roared and the trees shook under the pressure.

Gohan jumped out of bed, terrified. He was a respected martial artist, but the sound of the roar shook him to his core.

He ran outside, calling Goku's name.


	13. A Death In The Family

A/N: Hey Guys! It's HeroMadero back with another update! Now, you guys may have heard some rumors, but I am NOT quitting this story, whatsoever. My last chapter went past without a sound. Not a new fav, follow or review. But that's OK! I assume it went that way because nobody knew that I was continuing this story.

ALSO: I released this chapter a bit earlier than June 15th, thanks to your _amazing_ loyalty. OK, _and_ because I haven't been updating regularly. But like I said, there will be a schedule, once I get out of school on the 21st of June 2016. I PROMISE that I will post more during the summer, seeing that we all are out of school and no more FINALS, TESTS, OR HOMEWORK! Yay!

Once again, please review and follow. Your support means so much to me. It make me feel so warm and fuzzy and happy. So do it! Only takes a few seconds! Lol.

But anyhoo, back the the story!

Chapter 12: A Death In The Family

 _3 years later._

"Grandpa?"

Gohan wearily turned his head towards the sound of Goku who was in his room.

"What is it son?"

Goku called, "Grandpa? I need to pee."

Gohan froze. The toilet had broken earlier that day from some, ahem, _clogging,_ that required the plumber to make a day trip to fix it the next morning.

The two had been trying to hold it in all day. Well, Gohan tried and failed. He secretly went outside just before dinner to relieve himself. "My old body can't take it," he comforted himself, making an excuse to himself.

It wasn't fair that he could go and Goku couldn't. He grudgingly allowed the young alien to go outside as he had.

"Be back in 5 minutes!" called the old martial artist.

Sure Grandpa," said Goku, running to the door as fast as he could.

He threw the door open, almost breaking it for his mad dash to the nearby field where he crashed down 7 years ago. He made sure to dodge all the animal droppings on his way.

15 seconds later, he was near the middle of the open plain. Goku almost tore his gi off as he pulled down his pants.

2 seconds later, he was sighing in pleasure. As he was almost finished, he glanced in the direction of the sky. He started trying to count stars.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6," he said, still staring up. 7…" he stared at the full moon. "Wait… That's not a star…"

Goku grew increasingly transfixed. His tail waved back in forth. The wind picked up, blowing his uncombed hair in front of his face. His eyes lost their focus. He began to drool.

Slowly, Goku lost control as his height grew, and fangs appeared out his mouth. His clothes began to rip and his face grew hair all over it. The Power Pole attached to his back fell as the alien's body grew out of his clothes, growing to almost 50 feet tall. His black irises turned to fierce red, glowing orbs. His arms were 20 feet long and stronger than steel. His hands alone could grab an average man easily. His famous hair turned to a bald head. The transformed boy roared and the trees shook under the pressure.

Gohan jumped out of bed, terrified. He was a respected martial artist, but the sound of the roar shook him to his core. He quickly ripped off his pajamas and grabbed his gi.

He ran outside, calling Goku's name.

Goku was now ripping trees from their roots, and throwing them everywhere. He roared as a yellow beam shot out of his mouth and exploded a nearby cliff into rubble. He began running full speed at the rest of the forest out of the clearing, his red eyes searching for prey, and a trail of destruction in his wake.

Terrified deer, birds, rabbits and other forest animals ran for their lives, as Goku jumped high in the air, and stumped trees and rocks flat. He started spinning wildly, his arms smashing everything he saw.

Gohan had reached the clearing just as he saw the monster rumble into the forest.

"Goku! Goku!" he called, scared that his adoptive son had been murdered by the beast. He wiped fresh tears from his eyes and he ran directly at the monster, willing to challenge him.

"Hey!" he screamed at the furry ape. He prepared a blue sphere in his two cupped hands.

"What have you done with my son!?"

The ape licked his lips and charged at the old man, incapable of thinking, only of hunger.

"KA-ME," By this point, Goku had reached the edge of the forest and bounded into the clearing on all fours.

"HA-ME," chanted Roshi's pupil calmly, but rage mixed with fear was shown on his face, betraying his own voice.

The Great Ape leapt into the air, directly over the old man head. It smiled.

"HAAAAAAA!" screamed Gohan, as the blue ball transformed into a beam, stretching towards the transformed Goku. The Great Ape only opened its mouth and shot a beam of his own.

The yellow beam rocketed to the blue one, and with an enormous thunderclap, they clashed.

Gohan felt his spirit diminishing. Sweat and tears fell down his weathered face. He gritted his teeth and forced as much energy into it as he could. "HAAAAAA!"

Goku was unaware of the new power, and didn't place more energy into his beam. The yellow beam was instantly overpowered by the renewed energy of the Kamehameha, and quickly retracted back into the ape's mouth.

KHOOMM!

The beast flew into the air, and crashed heavily into some trees, flattening them. He growled.

Grandpa Gohan was standing, panting heavily as he tried to regain his breath. He never ever expected what he just did to happen.

He assumed a Turtle School fighting stance as Goku charged towards him.

Before Gohan could say Turtle Hermit, Goku swiped with a furry clawed hand, and raked a new trail of blood down frail Gohan's body.

Gohan gasped and clutched his chest. His eyes opened wide as he saw the teeth of Goku in his face.

He rasped, "Ex..plosive… Wave."

Just and Goku nipped at Gohan, a blue ball of energy covered Gohan, and created a barrier between him and Goku. Stunned, the ape stumbled back, and tripped over its tail, falling on his back.

It may have paused him, but it didn't stop him, and Gohan knew this. He capitalized on the distraction by jumping into the air over the transformed monkey.

"JAN KEN!" screamed the 95 year old.

He punted his grandson into the air then rocketed towards him. He hammer-fisted Goku, back to the ground. Goku screamed as he fell, but was quickly shut-up when Gohan palmed him. The ape covered his face with his hands. Gohan then jumped in the air and scissor kicked him in the stomach.

Rock, Paper, Scissors, thought Gohan cracking a grin. 

The ape retched, Gohan's last attack having done him in.

Gohan froze. 

What came flying out out the transformed boy was a meal that strangely resembled the spicy Chinese rice with the saucy sweet-and-sour chicken that Gohan made earlier that night.

"Go-Goku?" questioned the old man, disbelief on his tired face.

The ape, turned, his eyes showing nothing but malice. It roared and lumbered towards the respected martial artist.

The Great Ape had no fighting experience, but made up for it's sloppiness with its brutality.

Using Gohan's pause as an advantage, it grabbed the 90+ old and threw him directly over itself. The enraged Goku then leapt into the air and headbutted the old man. As Gohan fell, the ape did a backwards kick and Grandpa Gohan flew 30 yards before slamming into the ground.

Now, the old martial artist was fighting for his life. His face was torn and pieces of flesh hung from his face. He had a two broken fingers and his skin was burnt. He gasped, trying to stay on his feet. He faced his challenged with new resolve to stop this transformation, but at the same time, was trying not to hurt his grandson to0 much.

Gohan jumped into the sky, his foot arching towards the ape's head. The adopted grandson-turned-monster was unprepared, and the kick slammed into his face. Goku did a whole backflip, the kick was so hard. The ape was now pissed, and began to try his hardest to hit the man.

But Gohan was still much to fast, albeit injured. He began after-imaging himself, moving faster than the red eyes could see. When an image of Gohan popped up, the beast took the bait. He swung and missed, his hands flying through air. Gohan appeared again. Goku tried again. Nothing was there. The Great Ape grew frustrated.

Even though the ape was uneducated, it wasn't stupid.

Goku knew that the next image he saw was fake, so he didn't bother trying to hit it.  
Gohan after-imaged in a circle, trying to find a perfect time to counter-attack. The monster knew the pattern of images and when another image appeared out of nowhere, he punched the air directly 5 feet to the right, where he guessed another image would appear. He guessed right. The real Gohan appeared and right into a black furry fist. He was instantly hit, and flew back, crashing into the ground, creating a 20 foot crater.

The Great Ape ran towards the stunned man, before grabbing him in his massive hands. He took hold of him with one hand, then like a toy in a frustrated child's hands, slammed Gohan into the ground as hard as he could.

There was a sound of broken bones being snapped like sticks. The old man coughed up blood. There were tears in his eyes. He began to try to speak.

"Son Goku," tried the man. "Please… I know you're in there.. Fight it… Control yourself son…"

The ape picked Gohan up, took hold of his leg, and swung him around, and around, and around until, at top speed, let the man go. Grandpa Gohan flew past the image of the moon. As Gohan took an unexpected flight once again, the ape _himself_ after-imaged and appeared at Gohan's landing spot.

The grandson of Gohan opened his mouth and fired.

A huge yellow beam zoomed to the almost-comatose martial artist and hit him squarely in the body.

He dropped like a rock.

The night sky was now turning to early dawn. Their fight had taken several hours.

Gohan's vision was fading. He tried talking to his grandson for the last time.

"My son," he said, fighting back tears and trying to push back death's door. "Goku. Please."

"I know you didn't want th-this to happen," spoke Gohan. "I ju-just want you to know, I have always lov-loved you."

"Please son. Do right. Always re-remember, do me proud."

The ape shrugged.

The last thing Son Gohan saw was the foot of his grandson, crushing his legs, body, and still-beating heart, to dust.

 _Power Levels_

 _Goku: 100_

 _Grandpa Gohan: 150_

 _Grandpa Gohan (Full Power) 250_

 _Goku (Great Ape) 1,000_


End file.
